Time Traveling Smurfs: General Relativity
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Smurfs from the future travels back in time to the modern day with word of impending destruction, but can this warning be enough to save the smurfs? Inspired by the cartoon show's 9th season and the 2005 UNICEF commercial.
1. Ch 1: White Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The sound of a piano echos through the village, waking the smurfs from their beds and dreams. Papa Smurf thought it was Harmony making the music at first, but he soon realized it wasn't him once he found the smurf at his doorstep. "You hear that lovely music?" asked Harmony.

"I do Harmony," said Papa Smurf, "And I'm surprised its not you, do the other smurfs hear it?"

"The whole village is starting to wake up," said Harmony, "Its all coming from Chernov's house."

"Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf, "That's a surprise, let's go see."

Papa Smurf leads the way as his fellow smurfs follow him from behind, they all head towards Chernov's house – the one with the ridiculously tall cylinder pipe. Chernov is a half-smurf half-human hybrid residing with the smurfs, he has grass green skin, stands 10 cm tall, has a head full of brown hair, and wears M81 woodland camouflaged smurf hat, jacket, and pants.

Their was light in his house, indicating that he is indeed awake. They also hear the music coming out through an open window, which happens to have security bars over it. Papa Smurf approached the window, along with Brainy, Smurfette, Harmony, Poet, Handy, and Hefty. They watch the green smurf play a perfectly crafted piano admits his electronic equipment and computers, his two green smurfling children named Cherskey and Nelly sleeps peacefully on the couch which is placed next to the piano.

"I've never hear music so-" Harmony's voice trails off for a moment, "So smurfy before."

"It's not a happy song," whispered Smurfette, "I can tell."

"We can all tell," whispered Papa Smurf, "When music is performed, it tells you what the being who plays it is feeling. We're hearing what he's smurfing inside himself."

"How come I haven't thought of that?" asked Harmony.

Chernov finishes off the song before he stops playing, he sat there silent for a moment, listening to the still air until the wind blows through the window and into his home. The green smurf sighs as he gets up from the piano bench and walks to his front door, all the smurfs watch as he opens it and steps outside to confront them. "I wasn't expecting an audience," said Chernov, "But at least someone is listening, even if its the dead of night."

"What song were you playing?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Its a song that's more than 100 years old," explains Chernov, "My human great-great grandfather made it. However he had never get to play it, because he was murdered on a night like this."

"How much do you know your family history?" asked Grandpa Smurf as he approach.

"All I know is that my human family has been around longer than you've been alive," said Chernov, "My dad managed to trace us back to the Roman Empire where we got our official start as a family, he even managed to find the song buried within his grandfather's things. I don't know how but he did, but anyway-"

Chernov suddenly paused and listens the air, "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"All I hear is the wind blowing." said Papa Smurf.

"Exactly," said Chernov, "But something isn't right, its sounds like suction. Not good."

A low suction sound slowly appeared, it was now loud enough for the smurfs to hear. It was coming from the body of water next to Chernov's house, and it was picking up speed. But instead of blowing inward, it was blowing outward.

The suction sound became louder and louder until finally it was like listening to a roaring freight train, the smurfs were shocked to see a vertical rotating disk of gas and dust appearing high above the water with a short distance to shore. Rachael, Chernov's overweight green smurfette girlfriend came running out of the bedroom and ran outside. "What am I missing?" she asked.

Her voice was drowned out by the blowing noise, Cherskey and Nelly soon woke up and rushed outside. They hid behind their mother (Rachael) as the rotating disk of gas and dust began glowing white in its center, Chernov soon figured out what it was when it gave off white light. "Its a white hole!" cried Chernov, "Take cover! There's no telling what's going to come out of it!"

Suddenly a fireball shot out of the white hole like lightning, all the smurfs managed to get away as it shot deep within the village and crash. Suddenly the white hole explodes, it vanished as quickly as it arrived. All the smurfs ran to the UFO crash sight and found a large object lying in a deep crater, there was some fires sprouting up around the object and Handy immediately went with several smurfs to get the Fire Brigade.

"Step away from the wreckage smurfs," warned Chernov, "We don't know which part of the universe that thing came from, its probably a place full Arsenic for all I know."

Papa Smurf jumped into the crater, suddenly the object opened up as steam emanates from inside it. Chernov then jumped in and joined Papa Smurf as they both walked towards the wreck and examined what's inside, "Hey there's someone alive in here," said Chernov, "He's unconscious, let's get him out!"

Hefty came down the crater and help carry the individual out of the object, Brainy examined the object and was impressed at what he sees. "This is one fine piece of work," he said, "I must know where this alien came from so I-"

"Smurf up Brainy!" snapped several smurfs before Handy gave him the boot to the village limits.

Hefty and Chernov carried the individual to Smurfette's house where they lie him on the couch, and that's when they turned on the lights. "Great smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf, "Is it me or I'm seeing things."

"No Paps," said Chernov, "Its me."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Warning From The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Wow," said Smurfette, "He does look like you."

Indeed he is, the alien looks exactly like Chernov. The only difference is his skin is rather old and wrinkly, pop marked with liver spots. When Rachael came running into the room, she didn't noticed the alien right away. "I was putting the kids to bed," she said, "What did I-"

When she saw the alien, she was speechless for a moment. "Did he came from that UFO?" asked Rachael.

"He sure did," said Chernov, "That white hole could be a portal from the future, but in order to confirm that he is indeed me we must examine the fingerprints."

"Fingerprints?" asked the smurfs in unison.

"Every green smurf is born with a set of unique fingerprints," said Chernov, "There shall be no fingerprint that are identical, if they are then they're from the same person. Get me some ink and paper, please."

Poet ran out and soon came back with some ink and paper, Chernov then took it and sat it on the coffee table. He took his right thumb and smeared it with ink, then he pressed it onto the paper and left behind a fingerprint. "Now for the alien." said Chernov.

He took the alien's right thumb and smeared it with ink before imprinting it on the paper, "Now can you tell the difference between the two thumprints?" asked Chernov as he wiped the ink off of his thumb."

Papa Smurf examined it closely, and was shocked to find that he couldn't tell the difference between the two fingerprints. "They're both the same," said Papa Smurf, "Chernov, the alien is you from the future."

"No sh#t," said Chernov, "Leave him be till tomorrow, lets just all go back to bed and sort this mess out in the morning."

All the smurfs returned to bed, and slowly but surely the sun rose from the horizon. As Smurfette goes downstairs to check up on the alien, he began to wake up. So she rushed to a nearby window and yelled, "He's waking up! He's waking up!"

It didn't take long for Papa Smurf to run out of his home in his everyday outfit and heads to Smurfette's house, Chernov soon follows behind as well. When Papa Smurf arrived, Grandpa Smurf was already there as he and Smurfette stood by to watch the alien open his eyes. The alien looked around and lays his eyes on Papa Smurf, "It has been years since the last time I lay eyes upon you," said the alien, "Tell me, is this the Smurf Village at its finest?"

"Yes it is," said Papa Smurf, "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Chernov Reznov," said the alien, "I'm from the future, I guess you're too clueless to figure that out yet. I can smell my younger counterpart approach, the smell of the Wunderwaffe is very distinct."

That's when Chernov walked through the door with Rachael, Cherskey, and Nelly with him, "At least I don't have that old person smell," he grumped, "You have no idea how much trouble I'm in because of you."

"I know Father Time is going to have my ass for this," said the alien, "But I don't really care anymore."

"Neither do I." said Chernov.

"Ha, just as I remembered." chuckled the alien.

Smurfette came by and handed the alien a glass of water, the alien took it and took a sip. "The matter of this universe hadn't killed me yet," said the alien as he sat the cup on the coffee table, "Interesting."

"You mean your not from this universe?" asked Chernov.

"I'm from a parallel universe," said the alien, "A universe just like this with identical laws of physics but with an opposite charge, if you touch me-"

"Then we'll annihilate each other with the force of 8 million atomic bombs." said Chernov, "I'll keep my distance."

"E=mc2," said the alien, "The fundamental equation that guides the universe to its current state, it took awhile to figure out how to perform time-travel by curving light around space. Not an easy task, but with the help of precise lasers and a vacuum chamber it paid off."

"How old are you?" asked Chernov.

"About 150 years old," said the alien, "Fifty years longer than the once thought life expectancy, and I'm paying the price of it for being this old."

The alien sits up, his back cracks as he rises. "I had a cane with me," he said, "Heck, who needs a cane anyway."

The alien stood up, revealing that he as a hunch back. Just as he walks towards the door, Chernov counted down, "3, 2, 1."

The alien soon fell over and landed flat on his face, Smurfette and Papa Smurf were generous enough to help him back up. "This hunch back is killing me," said the alien, "Can someone please find my cane?"

Rachael ran out the door and heads back to the UFO crash sight, he jumps into the crater and searched the wreck for the cane. She managed to find it tucked at the side of the wreck, she grabbed it and rushed back to Smurfette's house and handed the alien his cane. "Thanks," said the alien, "This sucks bad."

"Why did you come to our time?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Something bad is about to happen," said the alien, "Before I tell you, would you please call me Chronov?"

"Its a name that sounds futuristic so okay." said Chernov.

Chronov sat back down on the couch and sighed, "It been years but," he began, "It felt like it occurred yesterday, so I'm just going to get to the point. In my universe, the entire Smurf Village was destroyed."

"Who destroyed the village?" asked Papa Smurf, "Was it Gargamel?"

"Gargamel played no role in this," said Chronov, "It was the Red Smurfs."

"Those bastards." comment Chernov.

"They bombed the village," explained Chronov, "It was the height of the smurf's happy hour where they were singing the smurf song, I played no role in their activities as I was busy working. Something popped up on my radar screen suddenly, it was a large number of unidentified flying objects. At the speed they were traveling, I knew they were planes."

"I had Rachael take cover in the basement, my two smurflings with her. I joined up with her as the bombs started falling, I heard the smurf's cries for help. Screaming for help that will never come, all this went on for several seconds before the bombing finally stopped. When I climbed out of my basement and stepped outside, what I saw was total destruction. Whatever is left now lie in ruins, there were fires and debris everywhere and the sky glow an eerie red. No one was screaming, I did not hear a single soul."

"Were their survivors besides you, Rachael, and the twins counterparts?" asked Chernov.

"Just one." said Chronov, "He was surrounded with the bodies of several other dead smurfs when I found him."

All the smurfs speechless, no one said a word until Chernov broke the silence. "Do you have any proof that this ever occurring?" he asked.

"Kept records," said Chronov, "I even have a video on what happened there. It's all in the time capsule, the thing I came here with. Let me show you."

Chronov gets up and walks out the front the door with his cane helping him along. Everyone followed him to the crashed UFO and watch him jump down into the crater, he then dug around inside the capsule and pulled out a large bag. He carries it to the rim of the crater where he handed it to Chernov, then he climbs out of the crater. Chernov handed Chronov back the bag and the time traveler opened it, this was when all the smurfs were present. "You think you could help set up something so that all the smurfs have no problem seeing it?" asked Chernov.

"I can do that." said Handy.

"Take your time then." said Chronov.

Handy quickly builds a stage as Chernov draped white cloth on the back of a frame, this will help serve as the projector screen for the video. As the smurfs were seated on logs, Chronov sets up a projector and started it up. A blue image was first displayed onto the video screen, then Chronov starts up the video. Papa Smurf sits on the edge of his seat as Chronov sits next to him as Chernov sits on the other side.

The footage was shot up into a tree overlooking the Smurf Village, everything looks normal at first as the faint tune of the smurf song was heard and everyone was working at their jobs. "Keep an eye on Papa Smurf's counterpart." instructed Chronov.

Everyone watched as they see Papa Smurf's counterpart walked across the screen, just when he reaches the center something fell from the sky and landed on top of him. It explodes, blowing him to pieces. A second later, several more bombs fell from the sky, landing on mushroom houses and obliterated them. That's when the screen became static and nothing more was shown.

"How ironic that Papa Smurf was the first casualty," said Chronov, "I spend a couple of hours trying search for whats left, all I found was a piece of red cloth. That's about it."

"Oh smurf," cried Smurfette, "That was horrible."

"It gets even worse when all the dead smurfs began to decompose," said Chronov, "It took about a week just to prepare them for burial, the stink was so bad that it can be smelled all the way to Gargamel's house."

"What was his comments on the village's destruction?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I went over there in person and told him what happened," said Chronov, "Turns out it was news that he wanted to hear throughout his life, as a result he had a party at his house which got bad because some green smurfs were there. All I can tell you is that the party was a complete failure, even Azrael called it a failure if he can even talk."

"Is this what's going to happen to our village?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's either going to happen in the next few days or the next few weeks," said Chronov, "Here's the photos if you want to view them, right now I got some work to do."

Chronov hands Papa Smurf a folder before he stood up, "Where you're going?" asked Chernov.

"I've got some business to tend to," said Chronov, "Business that you shouldn't be apart of, I'll be back shortly."

With that said, Chronov walks away and heads into the woods. Leaving behind a confused and frightened Smurf Village, "He's hiding something," said Chernov, "He didn't reveal which smurf survive."

"How can you not trust yourself?" asked Rachael.

"I usually reveal the truth in the right moment," said Chernov, "Once disaster has struck, the truth will reveal itself."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Knowledge From The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Later that night, Papa Smurf sits at his desk as he stares at the folder Chronov given him. He wasn't sure what's in it, nor did he know if its graphic. The village leader took a deep breath and held it for a second, he exhales as he opened the folder.

"Lets see what we have here," said Papa Smurf, "What's this?"

It appears to be documents several pages long, they were all written by a typewriter with courier new format. The packet is titled, Smurf Disaster Report, on the top left corner. Papa Smurf noticed it was signed by Chernov's counterpart, indicating that he made the report himself.

"About a few days before this documentation's date," read Papa Smurf aloud, "A tragedy occurred at the Smurf Village leading to the massacre of many smurfs, 104 smurfs were killed as 1 survived the heavy bombing of the once prosperous Smurf Village. The Wunderwaffe, Chernov Reznov, along with his girlfriend Rachael, and their two children, Cherskey and Nelly, survived the tragedy that unfolded."

"Evidence confirmed that incendiary and nitroglycerine explosives were used, estimated that they have been dropped from a height of 500 meters. Several sources have confirmed that red smurf forces were responsible for the incidence, however no evidence suggest the smurf antagonist Gargamel played a role in the mass murder."

Papa Smurf continued reading the report, he was horrified on the detail of the destruction described in the packet. It involved every injury known to man, and some known to smurfs. "Decapitation," read Papa Smurf out loud, "Collapsed lungs, 4th degree burns... disembowelment!

"Papa Smurf?" said a voice.

The village leader jumped and hit his knee underneath the desk, he was too scared however to feel any pain. When he turned around, he saw Smurfette dressed in her pajamas at the door. "Yes Smurfette?" he asked as he stood up, "Is there something wrong?"

"I could hardly sleep without thinking about explosions," explained Smurfette, "Jokey's smurfing made it worse, it is so bad that sleeping with the lights on didn't help."

"Everything is going to be alright," said Papa Smurf, "I'm sure Chernov would warn us when it comes, I'll go talk to him. Just go back to sleep Smurfette and I'll ease your worries in the morning."

Smurfette returns to her house as Papa Smurf heads for Chernov's house, he saw that the chimney wasn't smoking this time. When he knocked on the door, Chernov answered it almost immediately. The green smurf was shirtless and looks quite crabby, his house reeks with a foul odor.

"What's that smell?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Nelly used the bathroom," said Chernov, "You need something?"

"Smurfette came to me feeling insecure about being in the Smurf Village," explains Papa Smurf, "Since you're the one who keeps an eye on it at night, I was wondering what kind of warning can you provide if there is an air raid."

"Hrm," said Chernov, "The warning I might provide may vary, I'm not just going to run outside and scream at everysmurf to get into their homes. That's just not going to happen, I'll might sound a siren which will alert the smurfs despite not having a clue why its being rung."

"So your saying that you could do little to warn us." said Papa Smurf.

"I'm saying that I might not even warn you guys at all," said Chernov, "The equipment I have can only scan an incoming threat that's about a kilometer away, its all because the damn forest severely limits the frequency range of my radar. I'm sorry Papa Smurf, there's just no way I could give the village an accurate warning so they're on their own."

"Thank you for your honesty," said Papa Smurf, "I really appreciate it."

"Well there are other things you should know about," said Chernov, "But I'm sure you have went through that entire folder Chronov gave you pretty much covers everything, had you looked through it yet?'

"I've just finished reading through the Smurf Disaster Report," said Papa Smurf, "I hadn't looked through the photos yet."

"Lets see the photos then, shall we?"

Chernov and Papa Smurf head back to the village leader's house and the two examined the photos in the folder, Papa Smurf was horrified at several photos depicting horribly burned and dismembered smurf body parts scattered all over the place. One photo showed what's left of Jokey's house awhile another photo show's a dead Smurfette missing a slipper lying face down in the mud. Then there is this one photo Papa Smurf almost overlooked, it showed the horribly burned and pulverized remains of a smurf.

"I wonder which smurf suffered this fate," said Papa Smurf as he turns the photo around and read some writing on the back, "What is left of Papa Smurf."

Papa Smurf suddenly slammed the photo on the desk and groaned, "How can we be so unprepared for this to smurf?" asked Papa Smurf, "There must be something we could do that could prevent all this."

"I'm not thinking on what we can do," said Chernov, "I was thinking on what we did."

"Huh?" asked Papa Smurf, "What are you talking about?"

Chernov looked at Papa Smurf in the eye with their noses nearly touching each other, "What did the smurfs do in that video?" he asked stirnly.

"They were panicking," said Papa Smurf, "They were running around in unsmurfy terror."

"Exactly," said Chernov, "That's what led them to their demise, panic. One who panics cannot think straight, and one who cannot think straight is unable to make vital decisions. This will result in a demise so horrible that not even these pictures can be compare, some smurfs can be saved if they either take cover or get out of dodge entirely."

Papa Smurf looks at Chernov with a suspicious eye and took a step back, "How do you view the world these days Chernov," he asked, "What is this world like to you?"

"I see a world where everyone is trying to survive," said Chernov, "Every being, every soul, they all are just trying to live to see another day. You just don't choose who you want to be, you just make do with what you got."

"And what do you got?" asked Papa Smurf.

"A thirst for knowledge," said Chernov, "And an appetite for destruction. Both I use to keep my family alive, too keep "my" smurfs alive. The smurf way of life is unstable for green smurfs, if only one pure-blooded smurf would understand our challenge by simply being through it for most of their life.

Suddenly an explosion occurred outside, Papa Smurf and Chernov rushed outside to find another white hole has opened up. However instead of opening up near the Smurf Village and close to the ground like the last one, this one opened up several kilometers away and was high up in the atmosphere. Whatever came out of it had already landed and the white hole soon closes itself up, leaving no trace of its existence behind.

"I spoke too soon," said Chernov, "Whatever is chasing Chronov, has followed him here. I'll notify the Green Smurf Colony immediately, however we all search for the UFO in morning. Good night Papa Smurf."

"Night Chernov." said Papa Smurf.

As Chernov walks away, Papa Smurf looks up at the horizon and sighs, "I'm getting too old for this smurf," he said to himself, "I suppose Chronov is too, I wonder where he is anyway."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: A Bit Of Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next day, Chernov notified the Green Smurf Colony via radio transmission about the white hole. The news was taken lightly but seriously by the green smurfs, eventually they sent out some scout planes to examine the affected area.

Activity in the Smurf Village went on as normal as all this was happening, Chernov calculated that the UFO landed just 4 kilometers away. Since walking takes too long, the smurfs are going to need to find another mode of travel. That's where Feathers comes in.

As Papa Smurf finishes breakfast, he heads out with Chernov and hopped on Feather's back. "Okay Feathers," said Papa Smurf, "It's not that far, keep a sharp eye for anything unsmurfy on the ground."

The crane nods and thus takes off into the air, Feathers flew to the area where the UFO had landed and Chernov and Papa Smurf instantly spot the crater. Papa Smurf signaled Feathers to land and the crane touches down just a few meters from the crash sight, "I wonder who else came to our universe," said Chernov, "Have you dealt with something like this before Papa Smurf?"

"Oh yes," said Papa Smurf, "Except I was the visiting alien."

"Well," said Chernov, "This is my first time, let's make the best of it."

Chernov and Papa Smurf approached the rim of the crater and examined what's in it, it was a time capsule similar to the one Chronov used to visit the smurfs. The capsule however was empty as the pod's door was wide open for anyone to see, "Whoever came here," said Chernov, "Probably didn't get that far."

"Are green smurfs persistent?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yeah," said Chernov, "But I don't think this is a green smurf, look at the hand print on the door."

Papa Smurf could easily see a hand print on the door, probably made when the alien pushed the door open to get out. The handprint had 4 digits on it, green smurfs have at least 5 digits. Indicating that the alien isn't a green smurf."

"This could only mean one thing." said Chernov, "Its a pure-blood."

"My smurf," said Papa Smurf, "One of my smurfs from the future?"

"The last smurf still living," said Chernov, "Let's head back to the Smurf Village and wait for Chronov to come back, maybe he could answer this question."

Chernov and Papa Smurf got back on Feathers and they head back to the Smurf Village, there they see Chronov wondering around with his cane pressed into the dirt with each and every step. When Chernov and Papa Smurf touched down, he stood there and waited patiently for them. "So where have you been last night?" asked Chernov.

"None of your business," said Chronov sternely, "Its something that you shouldn't be involved."

"I'm not being involved," said Chernov, "Because your me and so I am involved indirectly."

"The tactics you're using are so outdated counterpart," said Chronov, "But if you must insist, I was searching for a red smurf outpost about a kilometer from this village. Unfortunately I forgot what was I doing and spent the night trying to find my way back to the village, and I succeeded."

"Did you see the white hole last night?" asked Papa Smurf finally.

"As a matter of fact I did," said Chronov, "That must be Billy."

"Billy?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The smurf who survived the bombardment." said Chronov, "I just call him Billy because the name seems to fit him."

"Who smurf was it that survived the bombing?" asked Chernov.

"I refused to answer that question," said Chronov, "The smurfs aren't ready to handle the truth, and neither you."

"So you are keeping secrets from us," said Papa Smurf, "What else are you keeping secret?"

"I suppose Chernov didn't tell you about the time machine he's planning to build," said Chronov, "Build it underneath the Smurf Village in an old pocket of air that was filled with petroleum."

Papa Smurf turned to Chernov in utter confusion, "Your planning to build a what?" he asked.

"Um," said Chernov, "Its a rather private experiment."

"Which you never get around to it," said Chronov, "I managed to build the Time Machine after the smurfs died in my time, however I couldn't go back before bombing took place because the time machine hadn't existed at that point. So I was force to cheat by going to a parallel universe instead, in this case your universe."

"Have you tried using the Time Scrolls?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They were destroyed," said Chronov, "But I don't need them, because I can create myself a blackhole."

"Ah but you need to crush something massive to create one," said Chernov, "Not an easy task to do due to our size."

"Not true," said Chronov, "All I did was twist space into a knot then snip it off, and I manage to create a black hole as a result."

"Now how did you make a tear in space?" asked Chernov.

"An elementary particle," said Chronov, "Fired in a corkscrew shaped path down a cylinder of lasers, then I fired a proton straight down the center at a radioactive element. The energy released is enough to kick start a chain reaction, creating a relatively small black hole. Too small for a human to fit through, but big enough for a creature small as us to fit right on through – traveling at 99.9997 percent of the speed of light."

"That doesn't make much sense to me." criticized Papa Smurf.

"Every universe is slightly different Papa Smurf," noted Chronov, "You don't have to understand the math, but understand the effort it took to build such a complicated device. Ever since your counterparts died, I've worked for 150 years to get it built. I've obviously succeeded in creating the machine, but just before I was able to turn it on current events has intervened. Red smurfs came in and took me prisoner, took everyone prisoner. Even Billy, my girlfriend, and my children."

"And you escaped." said Chernov.

"Yes," said Chronov, "But I don't know where everyone else went, their fate is unknown to me."

"Even my counterpart?" asked Rachael as she made a surprise approach, spooking Papa Smurf

"They took your counterpart in a completely different camp," said Chronov, "The children simply went AWOL right after I bust them out, which is not easy."

"What is my counterpart like anyway?" asked Rachael, "Since she's old and everything."

"Twice more lazy and twice the mass," said Chronov, "We've committed ourselves to repopulating the village after its destruction by doing those naughty stuff, yeah you know what I mean."

Rachael giggled in response, "But ever since menopause struck her when she reached age 100, she lost a lot of steam. The children help her in all but-"

"Why not you tell us what you did after our counterpart's extinction?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Since I'm old and I'm good at telling stories," said Chronov, "I'll do as you ask, but only if the entire Smurf Village hears it."

"Well do," said Papa Smurf, "I'll round up all the smurfs as you get yourself situated, it shouldn't be that hard."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Story Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

All the smurfs gathered around Chronov as they all sit on logs. Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf get front seat row as Chernov sits in the back. Chronov began telling his story, which was sort of inspiring.

"Emerging from my home," said Chronov, "I view over the destruction of the smurf village, fire was everywhere, the sky was red, it looked like the end of the world. The gore was just indescribable, smurf body parts and organs were scattered all over the place like toys, some of them were burned."

"I spent the entire week working on my house, since it was horribly damaged from the bombing. It was still standing, so the repairs were quick. After I fixed my house, I began to repair my radio, which was destroyed by the bombing. Repairs were massive, the parts for it have to be handcrafted from old junk."

"By the time I finished repairing the radio, the smurf bodies began to decompose. The smell of death was strong, seeing all those maggots coming out of Sloppy Smurf is inspiring on what recycling is like. Jokey and Greedy's smurf's bodies exploded, scattering their innards all over the place."

"Ewww..." comment the smurfs.

"With the radio, I informed the Green Smurf Colony on what happened here." continued Chronov, "Their response was silence, but they came in mass numbers. They weren't horrified by the death and destruction, because they see it everyday. What really made them grief was Smurfette, since she is their biological mother. They were more heartbroken about her than the others, Rachael even cried for days because of her death."

"So the green smurfs took her body back to their colony and made a shrine of her, the body was submerged in alcohol to prevent it from decomposing – not to mention it was embalmed with arsenic."

"What about all the other smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I took all the bodies and had them shipped to the Green Smurf Colony to be archived," said Chronov, "Rather than burying them, I decided to have their remains prepared for display in a museum that was soon built for them. All of your possessions that managed to survive the bombing was then put up on display, along with your remains. I even had Brainy Smurf's body stuffed, everyone else had a somewhat similar fate."

"Why did you put up our counterpart's remains as decoration?" asked Brainy.

"So they would be remembered," said Chronov, "Anyone whose buried will be forgotten, because graves aren't care for. Museums however, are more useful as they educate people. One smurf's corpse is a green smurf's treasure, simple as that."

"I have video and audio footage of the smurfs," said Chernov, "Did you show them in the museum?"

"Yup," said Chronov, "All 3,478 videos."

"Wow," said Papa Smurf, "Sounds like you had helped with all those videos."

"I did," said Chronov, "Green smurfs were kind enough to videotape major events that happened in the Smurf Village, they even recorded the smurf song. "

"Getting back to the village," continued Chronov, "I had all the green smurfs bulldoze the remains, I cleared out everything. What is left of the smurf's homes and bits of grub I missed during the body clean up, which it was difficult to gather all the smurfs' body parts back together. Getting to the point, I cleared out all 76 square meters of land in the Smurf Village. The only structure left standing was my home, which is still there 150 years later. Finally, I had the green smurfs build a concrete wall 20 cm high so I could keep out the small critters and nosy green smurfs. Had it painted with a waterproof sealant so water won't get in."

With all that done, I now officially own the entire area. I spent a few weeks spending time with Rachael's counterpart and the twins, simply playing with them. Rachael was kind enough to provide some food right after the bombing took place, I didn't have to out and hunt since Puppy and Feathers were killed during the bombing. Yes, we ate them – respectively."

The smurfs could hear Puppy wine nearby, voicing his discomfort.

"That's when I set to work on repopulating the entire village just a couple of months after the bombing," said Chronov, "Unlike cyan smurfs which a stork leaves a basket with a baby smurf inside every blue moon, we green smurfs can physically reproduce. Me and Rachael spend our time, doing those naughty things."

Rachael giggled at hearing that, "My goal, produce a 100 green smurflings in a hundred years," said Chronov, "Not an easy task, but my half-siblings voluntary helped me through all of this."

"You may think Rachael's counterpart would be extremely tired giving birth to all those smurflings, her stamina is superior as she given birth to liters of green smurfs. A lot of sex, a lot of babies, which requires a lot of love and attention. And so they have a lot of uncles and aunts to help take care of them, as they help build new homes in the Smurf Village."

"These homes for my children are stronger than the mushroom homes, first of all their skeletons were all steel and not wood. Secondly, copper cover lines the outside as camouflage paint designs. Plumbing was then installed, so is electrical power. It took 5 years to get it all built, the labor presented in the project paid off."

"What are the houses like?" asked Handy.

"Instead of being round," explains Chronov, "They have an octagonal shape to them, and the roof is a perfectly geometrical octagonal roof that lines up with the walls of the building. The roof is made out of Kevlar and titanium, so its quite solid."

"Now by the time I reached my 100th birthday," said Chronov, "I've reached my goal, 100 green smurfs in a hundred years. By now, Rachael's counterpart ran out of eggs and ended up having menopause. Advancing age began to tear us apart, yet slowly. Since I have children that are a century apart, some of them will experience old age problems."

"Now answering Rachael's question here," continued Chronov, "Her counterpart is twice as lazy and twice as heavy, weighing just about 112 grams. The irony is that she's fairing better than me, she's not the one with horrible muscle aches. With her sex life drawing to a close however, we are both having the same amount of agony."

"I wouldn't let old age stop me, I went and built that time machine underneath the Smurf Village with the help of several hundred green smurfs. With the notion that I will undo the damage the red smurfs done to the place, it hasn't really healed its just getting worse. The smurfs were becoming more of a myth to the green smurfs, despite Billy being the last of his kind walking among us. Even he thinks its all a myth."

"Even with the video evidence?" asked Chernov.

"Maybe he thinks its all fake," said Chronov, "Or maybe he doesn't know what to believe anymore, all he knows is that he's different from everybody else."

"Did Gargamel's counterpart die?" asked Smurfette.

"Yup," said Chronov, "And all of the green smurfs attended his funeral, by that time we are becoming more and more known to the human world. Excluding 1,500 green smurfs, there is no one there. The reason why we attend is that without Gargamel, we green smurfs wouldn't exist. Neither would Smurfette. It's a cruel reality, but its something that we can live with. And want to live with, since Gargamel's nature has been past down to the green smurfs. Including me."

"What about that time machine?" asked Chernov, "How did that go?"

"Getting the lasers all lined up is one thing," said Chronov, "To tell you the truth, we don't know what will happen when we switch on the machine. So by the time I completed the machine, the red smurfs came by and taken the village without firing a single shot."

"Why?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They assumed that I'm too old to fight back," said Chronov, "Even though I'm the Wunderwaffe, turns out I'm more of a myth to them than the smurfs are. But anyway, I surrendered with no resistance, and me, my children, my girlfriend, and Billy, wound up in a prison camp. We all spent about a year there, and the conditions were horrible."

Chronov went silent so the smurfs could let the feeling sink in, then Chernov spoke up. "Then you escaped." he added.

Chronov cracked a smile, "Indeed I did," said Chronov, "I didn't realize that I still got the moves, and thus I planned a revolution and all the green smurfs were free. My children went AWOL after the rebellion, including Rachael's counterpart. Only Billy stuck to my side, and thus we head back to our village and killed every single red smurf occupying it."

"Turns out the red smurfs weren't aware of the time machine's existence, and thus we went to its chambers unopposed. Me and Billy got into separate pods and went back to the past through an artificial black hole generated by the lasers, and then I crashed here a second later before blacking out. Of course, that was my point of view. Billy went in second, so he probably crashed nearby last night. The pure blood can take care of himself, I trained him to be independent. Why? We live in a world where nobody is going to help you once disaster strike, nobody."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: The Alien Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After Chronov's story telling, Chernov received word from the Green Smurf Colony of a red smurf outpost uncomfortably close to the Smurf Village. The report claims that all the red smurfs were massacred and their bodies mutilated, it also claims that the red smurf bodies were still fresh which indicates that the attack happened recently. Evidence at the outpost suggest that the attack took place at night, however no evidence point to any known nocturnal creature living in the forest.

Interestingly the outpost was a sum of 400 meters away from the 2nd UFO crash sight, which raises suspicion if whoever came to the universe caused it. "The only way for this mystery to be solved," said Chernov to several smurfs, "Is for this visitor to reveal himself."

"I wonder what he looks like." said Vanity as he held his mirror up to his face, "Maybe like me."

"He must be strong if he really smurf all those red smurfs," said Hefty, "I'm beckoned to meet this smurf."

"I would teach him what we do in our time," said Brainy, "How to get around, what the culture is like, maybe give him on of my books, it would be wonderful to meet him."

"I wonder if he's handsome." said Smurfette.

"Now that I'll might have a problem with." said Hefty.

The only question that these smurfs all have in common is if he's their counterpart, many smurfs won't be hoping this since Chronov showed proof of their counterpart's death. Yes he showed them all the photos, but all the photos only contain 25% of the Smurf Village population within them. Which means that there are other potential smurfs still on the list.

A few days went by and this Billy Smurf hadn't showed up, Chronov said to give it some time but the smurfs began to doubt that Billy will ever show, even Papa Smurf is beginning to doubt it. Chernov did the math however and calculated with the possibility that Billy will arrive the next day is 57%, next week is 10%. Chronov then recalculated Chernov's math and added 10% to each possibility.

"I trained him to be independent," said Chronov to his younger counterpart, "He should come around at anytime."

"Does he even know the way to the Smurf Village?" asked Chernov.

"All I can say," said Chronov, "Is that he doesn't need a compass to get around."

A couple more days went by, by then the smurfs were getting impatient and they're now considering that he's dead. Chronov said to the smurfs that he isn't social to green smurfs, which made Grouchy think that Billy is his counterpart. "Grouchy," said Chronov to the smurf, "You're counterpart died like the others, his last word were I hate bombs."

"I hate waiting," said Grouchy, "I hate paradoxes."

The next day, Chronov was walking around as the smurfs eat breakfast. Some smurfs watch him as he repeated his path over and over again, about a full meter. Suddenly Chronov stopped and stood still, leaning some of his weight on his cane. "I sense Billy is near," said Chronov as he closes his eyes, "A guesstimate of 200 meters from my geographical location, everyone please prepare yourselves."

An hour later, the smurfs were just finishing breakfast. Brainy suddenly jumped up and pointed near the water, "I think that's Billy," he blurted out, "Not what I imagined though."

Everyone turned and saw Billy approach from the edge of the Smurf Village, he was wearing a brown smurf hat and a pair of brown pants. He was obviously dirty, covered from head to toe in dust, dirt, and dried blood splatter. Not to mention that Billy is armed with a red smurf gun, the SK-47, which looked like a the human AK-47.

Papa Smurf was cautious of Billy, and so took him as a potential threat. "Get back to your homes smurfs," he said, "Do so quietly."

Nobody questioned Papa Smurf as they all got up and rushed back to their mushroom homes, as they all looked out their windows Chronov walks away as Chernov sets himself up to ambush Billy. "Hello?" called Billy as he walks into the village, "Is anybody there?"

The only thing Billy sees is mushroom houses, but he knows their hiding in them. Billy them cocked his rifle and positions it for firing at he makes his way through the village, "Is anybody home?" he called out again, "Anybody?"

Chernov then sneaks behind him, it was then when Chernov was in arms reach of Billy where he jumps him. Billy was fast to react as he tossed aside his rifle and flipped Chernov onto his back before pulling a knife, "Like I hadn't seen this one before," said Billy as he presses the back of the blade to Chernov's throat, "Chernov Reznov, the Wunderwaffe, German for Wonder weapon and the prototype of the Green Smurf Race. They say you are the best of the best of all smurfs."

"I am," said Chernov as something went click.

Billy looked down and noticed Chernov pointing a small handgun pointed directly at his chest, "Oh your good," agreed Billy as he withdrew the blade, "Your good."

Just as Billy pockets the knife Chernov grabbed him by the shoulder and clamps down as he gets up, Billy made no attempt to resist his death grip, "This village is sensitive to those who are visiting from another dimension," noted Chernov as the smurfs began to come out, "It isn't the first time we have foreign smurfs visiting this place, usually those foreign smurfs are fake."

"Well I'm real and I have been through hell," said Billy sternly, "Have you seen your rather old counterpart by the way?"

"He crashed in here a week ago," said Chernov as he turns towards the smurfs, "Has anyone seen Chronov?"

All the smurfs started muttering to each other, Papa Smurf emerged from his house and noticed all the confusion as Grandpa Smurf comes walking in from behind. "You must be Billy," he said, "We've been waiting for you for about a week."

"The forest is quite different in the past than at my time," said Billy, "Would you please let go of me Chernov?"

Chernov let go of Billy's shoulder without saying anything, "Thank you," said Billy, "Oh yeah, you're Papa Smurf. I remember your counterpart was blown to smithereens, its almost like M-80 firecrackers or something. Any who, have you seen an older version of Chernov around here?"

"He calls himself Chronov," said Papa Smurf, "He was here before you arrived, I don't know where he went."

"Me neither," said Chernov, "I saw him wall out into the woods, why in the world would he go AWOL anyway?"

"I suppose he told you I was the only smurf who survived the bombing in my world," said Billy, "He knew that my arrival would force him to answer some questions, he does not want to reveal the secret yet."

"The secret?" asked the smurfs in unison.

"He doesn't want you to know who I really am," said Billy to the smurfs, "Because your not ready to handle the truth, it is an extremely cruel irony."

"Is it me?" asked Brainy.

"You're counterpart was killed," said Billy, "And do I wear glasses? No."

"What about me?" asked Vanity.

"You were burned beyond recognition," said Billy, "Into a horrible and ugly mess."

Vanity suddenly began crying before he ran off to his house, everyone watch as Vanity seals himself inside his own home and sound of breaking glass was heard. "If you think I'm your double," said Billy, "Then you're wrong, right now I am pissed from finding my way here and be shot up by red smurfs at the same time so can we all save the questions for later?"

"Here's one," said Chernov, "Did you take out all those red smurfs in that outpost near your spawn point?"

"Indeed I did," said Billy, "I even captured some good intel from the base, and a radio."

Billy opens his backpack and pulled out a folder full of documents, he handed that to Chernov before he pulled out a small radio. "Red smurf radios are not so different from green smurf radios," said Billy, "The only difference is that red smurf radios don't have hand-cranked generators and aren't waterproof. They are so unreliable, yet they're still useful."

"This intel is quite useful," said Chernov, "Even though its written in Russian, I'll go over this right away. Make yourself at home, since your a real smurf after all."

"Yes, of course." mumbled Billy, "I'm request a bath and a nice meal, and some new clothing with the color brown."

"Okay smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Lets show him our hospitality, he's one of us after all."

"Was one of you," said Billy, But no more. Keep that in mind until danger comes knocking, then you'll see what I mean."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Meeting Of The Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov took Billy to his house where he lets him use his personal shower, in the meanwhile Rachael helped out by picking out new clothes for Billy. "We're going to need him marked," said Chernov as he takes a white smurf hat and pants and placed them both inside a small tub, "I'm going to dye these clothes brown so it would match the color of the clothes Billy came in."

"I thought red smurfs wear such clothing." said Rachael.

"They do," said Chernov, "But they don't wear smurf hats, only ushankas."

Chernov poured water into the tub and add a dye to it, slowly but surely the dye made the clothes turn brown. Then Chernov had the clothes air dried as Rachael hands Billy shampoo in the bathroom, "I made it myself," she said as Billy grabs the bottle of shampoo through the gap of the shower curtains, "I made it out of regular smurfberries."

"No wonder it smelled sweet," said Billy as he rubbed some of the shampoo on his bald head, "Its been years since I smelled smurfberry juice."

It took awhile for Billy to wash the grime off of his body, after 5 minutes Rachael hands him a towel so he could dry himself off. "Its been a year since I've had a shower," said Billy, "I'll tell you why later."

When Billy finished drying himself off, Chernov handed him the new clothing through the door. Billy looked at it with curiosity, "You have any clean underwear?" he asked.

Rachael handed Billy a pair of underpants in response, "Thanks," said Billy, "Now give me a sec."

Billy got dressed as Chernov and Rachael waited outside, when Billy stepped out he appeared just like another ordinary smurf despite the brown clothing. "What is there to eat?" asked Billy as he puts on the brown smurf hat, "You have any real food?"

"I'll get you some," said Rachael, "It isn't that hard to make."

"I'll step out for a moment," said Chernov, "I gotta speak with Papa Smurf, he didn't seem right when he first met you."

"Yes, of course you do." said Billy.

As Rachael prepares Billy a meal, Chernov stepped out of the house and head over to Papa Smurf's place. He found Papa Smurf sitting at his desk, staring at the wall. "He said he's no longer one of us," he muttered, "The tone he used didn't even sound smurfy, nor was his attitude. It seemed...

"Human?" asked Chernov.

Papa Smurf jumped and turned around to find Chernov standing by his door, "Yes," he said, "He didn't even use the smurf language, what has happened to him?"

"You've got to realize that this smurf's life fell apart during that fateful day," said Chernov, "When he watched all of his friends die right before him, his brain chemistry changed forever. There's just no way to repair such damage, my counterpart must have stripped him of his smurf identity in order to help him. Whoever Billy was, isn't that smurf anymore."

"Right," said Papa Smurf as he turns back around to stare at the wall, "But which smurf was he?"

"Time would tell," said Chernov, "Sooner or later, time will tell."

Back at Chernov's house, the meal Rachael served to Billy was delicious, despite being fried rabbit testicles. "You know," said Billy, "Your counterpart was the only mother I had in the past 150 years, your and her cooking are exactly identical."

"What she like now?" asked Rachael.

"Well," said Billy as he push the empty plate aside on the table, "Your counterpart is really old and really fat, so fat that she has to squeeze through the door."

"Chronov said she's twice the mass." said Rachael.

"Correct," said Billy, "Approximately 112 grams, the weight of 4 pure-blooded smurfs. Despite being 150 years old, your counterpart can lift all that weight with little effort. I guess all that time in the labor force paid off for you, though she broke a few bones on occasion."

"Is she... in tune?" asked Rachael.

"Sort of," said Billy, "She often fool other green smurfs into thinking she's terribly confuse, since she's lazy at times. I laugh so hard one time when she did a hand-stand in front of a large crowd of green smurfs, they're just too stupid to know what to think when seeing all that flab go-"

"To my chest?" asked Rachael.

"To your nose." corrected Billy, "I see why Chernov loves you, your too bizarre for anyone to handle."

Rachael shuts her eyes and snickers, "Oh god," she laughed, "That is totally unexpected, why do I have to hear such weirdness?"

"Cause you're the one who creates it," said Billy, "Now would you excuse me, the smurfs might be expecting me."

Billy got out of his chair and heads out the door to meet with his fellow smurfs, leaving Rachael behind to clean up the mess he made in the bathroom. All the smurfs looked at him in awe as he walks through the village with a sense of pride, or so everyone thought.

"Now the technical complication for a black hole," said Brainy as he draws a circle on a chalkboard as several spectating smurfs watch his boring lecture, "Is that it its completely black, you can't see it, you can't feel it. There's no way you can be aware of its existence."

"But Brainy," said Clumsy, "What creates black holes?"

"Now I can assure you," said Brainy, "Is that it is caused by a explosion, a force so powerful that I can't figure out a name for it."

As Billy approach, Brainy continue his rant on black holes. "Now these black holes are said to be huge and deep," he explains, "They're like giant vacuum cleaners cleaning the universe with their powerful suction, that's what they do they suck everything with suction."

"Actually Brainy," interupted Billy as he approach, "Its actually gravity, not suction."

"Gravity?" asked Brainy, "Oh, what Chernov sort of explained."

"Tell me Brainy Smurf," said Billy, "Explain to me what a black hole is."

"Well a black hole is a giant hole that uses vaccum power to suck everything near it into its bottom." explained Brainy.

"Close," said Billy, "But not quite, a black hole is an object in space where the laws of physics break down. Black holes are created by the death of old large stars, they get to a point where they can hold in their gravity no longer and so collapses in on itself. Thus, creates a supernova which shoots every element you can think of in all directions. Once all the matter is dissipated, the only thing left is a black hole."

"Can you prove this is possible?" asked Brainy.

"Yes," said Billy, "With math."

All the smurfs began to mutter among each other as Billy wrote several equations that explains each property of a black hole, "M stands for mass," explains Billy, "As J stands for total angular momentum, Q stands for electric charge, and C squared stands for the speed of light, note that nothing can't go faster than the speed of light. This equation calculates the Schwarzschild radius of a black hole, it calculates how small a large object must become awhile still containing all of its mass in order to become a black hole. In order for the Earth, for example, to become a black hole, it must be crushed into a radius about 8 mm. Now that is very small."

"Oooooh." awed the smurfs.

Brainy tried to speak, but Billy marched on. "E=mc^2 Brainy," said Billy, "A black hole's gravity is so strong that not even light can escape, if you fell into a black hole you'll be traveling at the speed of light awhile people looking at you from a distance will think you're traveling faster than the speed of light. As you get sucked into the black hole's singularity, you'll be torn apart down to your individual atoms before being crushed to the diameter of a Hydrogen atom. Heck, nobody knows what would happen once you dove into the depths of a black hole."

"Chronov claims that you came to our world through one," said Brainy, "Is it true?"

"It is," said Billy, "Every black hole contains something called a wormhole, you go through a wormhole you'll end up in some other part of the universe. You wound up in the Andromeda Galaxy or at Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, for example, good luck getting back home."

"But I thought you can be crushed," said Brainy, "By a black hole."

"Not if you find a way to keep the black hole open so it won't close in on you," said Billy, "The use of light and protons helped keep that artificial black hole open, allowing me to come to this universe without a violent reduction in volume. Heck, its not even a real black hole since it doesn't even have mass nor gravity. My god, me and Chronov are in enough trouble with Father Time as it is."

"Now I'm confused," said Brainy, "I have to admit that I cannot find an argument with this, but I'm not able to understand what you're smurfing."

"The green smurfs in my world had technologically advanced at a superior rate ever since your counterparts were wiped out," said Billy, "You want me to explain what went on in m life at my world?"

"Please do so." said a voice.

Billy looked to the side and saw Papa Smurf standing patiently as Chernov sat nearby, "You were here the whole time?" asked Billy.

"Yes I was," answered Papa Smurf, "So explain to me about your life then."

"As you insist," said Billy, "Your counterpart was blown to sh#t after all."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: The Last Smurf Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Many smurfs gathered around Billy as he prepares to tell them his story, this time all the smurfs were more attentive than they were to Chronov, since they easily trust one of their own. "It was a long time ago," said Billy,"I couldn't remember much details of my life before that Armageddon, but I remember every detail of that fateful day."

"It was sometime in June," began Billy, "Everything was perfectly normal, birds were singing and various smurfs working at their designated jobs. I was with Smurfette's counterpart at the time, it was the lat time I see my fellow smurfs alive. By the time the sun was at the highest point in the sky, hell rained down from the heavens."

"The first bomb dropped landed on Papa Smurf's counterpart, it totally obliterated him. Blood and chunks of his flesh flew in all directions, then ass-loads of bombs soon followed the first.. They all rain down from the sky as they make whistling sounds and destroyed anything they landed on, starting fires which turned the sky red and mushroom buildings were burned down or vaporized by the bombs. It was horrifying."

"What did you do during the devastation?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I cried," said Billy, "I cried and I cried, I just sit there in land covered by the bodies of helpless smurfs. The bombing lasted only two minutes, since the Smurf Village is a very small area. It didn't take long before I realized that I was the only one screaming, I simply broke down in tears."

"My cries ofr help were ignored, I just sat there in hell crying in misery. I was honestly sure I wasn't going to make it, because their wasn't anyone there to take care for me. And there he was, answering my pleas for help. The Wunderwaffe, had heard my cries and answered them. I knew that my fate was in his hands, and I simply accepted that."

"Chronov saved you?" asked Smurfette.

"Found me next to your dead counterpart," said Billy, "I had never found so much hope since then."

"What was it like rebuilding the village?" asked Papa Smurf.

"We didn't rebuild it," explained Billy, "We started completely from scratch, since their were no smurfs to rebuild it to the state it was before. But we didn't started right away, we have to fix the HAM radio at Chernov's house so we could inform the Green Smurf Colony. It took about a week before we informed the green smurfs, by then all the dead cyan smurfs were rotting and were stinking up the place."

"I remember walking through that carnage and saw maggots crawling out of the bodies as others were on the verge of exploding. It was bad, nor was it the last time I ever see death up close and personal."

"How did Chronov take care of you?" asked Smurfette.

"He wasn't the only green smurf to take care of me," said Billy, "He had help from Rachael's counterpart, and their two children. Rachael is a great mom, always supportive yet never punishes."

"I believe I was the one who performs the discipline?" asked Chernov.

"Your punishments took form of pranks," said Billy, "I seem to have figure my way past some of them, though I do fail at times. Through Chronov, Jokey Smurf's catchphrases lives on. At the time, I hadn't understood what love is due to all the discipline. Is it attraction or respect, the difference stares at me in the face to this very day."

"respect is treat what you want to be treated," said Chernov, "Yet love is care for one another."

"I know that," said Billy, "But what is that love is based by? Looks? Or personality? This is what bogs my mind as I was growing up, it was hard to understand what love is."

"Wait a minute," said Papa Smurf," Were you a smurfling at the time?"

"Yes I was," said Billy, "But I'm not Snappy, Nat, or Slouchy's counterpart, they all died in the bombing. I remember seeing Sassette's counterpart's body torn in half, it was gruesome."

"Were there other smurflings besides the ones who died?" asked Smurfette.

"Yes," said Billy, "But they didn't stay that long."

"Why aren't you telling us who you really are?" asked Brainy.

"You won't believe me," said Billy, "That's why, its because your idiotic brains can't calculate it. You're just not ready for the truth, besides, its not even the right moment yet."

"How about that time machine you and Chronov built," asked Grandpa Smurf, "I might have something similar to it."

"The Time Crystals?" asked Billy, "Displayed for all green smurfs to see at the museum."

"Oh." said Grandpa Smurf.

"Well that time machine took a hundred years to build," explained Billy, "Its not actually a time machine, its more of a gate to parallel universes. The time machine cannot directly take us before the point where it was made because it didn't actually exist then, which makes sense if you think about it. So we instead find a way into a parallel universe, your universe, instead because this universe is similar to mine. Not to mention that this universe has a similar time frame to mine, so easy if you think about it."

"So this universe is chosen for the one to visit, and me and Chronov began work on the time machine. A hundred years and a mountain of resources is all it took to build the machine, it took so long because everything has to be perfect or the machine would explode and create an anomaly or something. The burden of taking care of 100 green smurfs didn't stop us into building the machine, they all helped us."

"Chronov's children?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He and Rachael's counterpart repopulated the village with them," said Billy, "Everything is similar to the village here, except a massive age gap among the children, not to mention human-like behaviors like greed. Of course, all that is normal."

"With their help," continued Billy, "The time machine was completed, we were so close in coming here. But that didn't happen right away, as we got an unexpected visitor. Red Smurfs."

A soft gasp was heard among the smurfs in response, "We were horribly out numbered, but that was usual when dealing with them." said Billy, "We would easily take them on, but we realize they're not looking for a fight as they're after someone. Me, and me only. Despite Chronov being the Wunderwaffe after all, he is too old for the red smurfs to find any value in him. They're attention was on me because I am the last of my kind in my world, I worth more than my weight in gold. We didn't realize it at the time, because we were more worried about the time machine. So Chronov did what he have to do, he surrendered and me, him, Rachael's counterpart, and all 100 of their children became Prisoners Of War."

"The red smurfs took all of us to a prison camp, I don't remember what the camp was called. Now what was it called again?"

"Mendeleev," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Chronov approach from the woods, "The red smurfs call the camp Mendeleev a Gulag," he said as he sits down on the log where Billy was sitting on, "Conditions were unpleasant, not to mention it was hard labor. We were all forced to mine for gold in a vein just 20 kilometers from this village, the red smurfs don't value it as money like the humans as they value it for electronic purposes like green smurfs."

"These red smurfs were different from the ones I remembered a hundred years ago," said Chronov, "One is that they're not after my blood like always, their focus had changed to the smurfs that they had bombed long ago. I personally thought I was going to be tortured, but the red smurfs showed respect since I'm already on death's highway. Billy however, was a different story."

Billy clutched the log with his hands and looked at Chronov in the eye, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," said Billy, "You know how bad it was."

"You must tell them Billy," said Chronov, "You're not leaving this dimension until you voice your agony to the smurfs here, its for your own good."

"Very well," said Billy, "I'll tell them."

"What happened to you during your stay in the camp?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They tortured me," answered Billy, "Only for the first two weeks, but those days were very long to me. They locked me in a room, a very small room with metal walls and a concrete floor. On schedule, they come in and beat me once a day which lasts about 2 hours. I wasn't fed any food, the only water they gave me was when they came in to clean my cell from all the waste I deposit on the floor. The blast from the hose felt refreshing every time, and they do so frequently."

"After two weeks of being there, I was able to return to Chronov." finished off Chronov, "He is the hope to the many green smurfs trapped in Mendeleev, we all spent an entire year trapped there."

"And you escaped," added Chernov, "And fled from that place."

Chronov made a small grin, "It was easy getting out," he said, "Give me a hour, I'm good; give me a day, I'll might succeed; but give me an entire year, I'm unbeatable. So I planned an uprising from the start, I may be old but I'm still the ultimate weapon of choice for the green smurfs. The uprising in Mendeleev was easy, but after we earned back our freedom everyone sort of went AWOL."

"It was the last time I ever saw Rachael's counterpart alive, I never made one attempt to find her because I have more important business to attend. If you love something that much, you must let them go. And so I did, since I found out via radio that the red smurfs were massacring many green smurfs. Cherskey and Nelly's counterpart simply took my place and urge the green smurfs to fight on. When the Green Smurf Colony found out what happened, the 2nd Humanoid War began."

"Each side was armed with thermonuclear atomic bombs, the red and green smurfs are on the verge to fire them at each other. I knew it was coming all along, I did the math and recalculated about a hundred times, and the results say that it is inevitable. There is no denying it, we're on the verge of extinction. Just like the smurfs before us, we'll be bombed by the red smurfs. The only difference though is that we are able to fight back with weapons of our own, and so we annihilate each other in the process."

"The only thing I could do now is to go back in time and try to stop the bombing of the smurfs, so me and Billy hear teamed up and went in to take back our village."

"Just you two?" asked Chernov.

"We had some help with some green smurfs who hadn't went AWOL," said Chronov, "But they all died at the attack, but we managed to achieve victory. Red smurfs were monitoring the radios so we didn't bother informing the Colony of the Smurf Village's recapture, we just went straight to the time machine and fired the thing up. The entrance was at my house and it so happened that the red smurfs didn't even touch it, even if they had they wouldn't be able to find the hidden door that leads to the time machine."

"It was now or never," said Billy, "We either travel to this universe in order to prevent the Smurf Village bombing from happening, or go extinct. So we chose to come here, and here we are."

"Wow," said Papa Smurf, "I never knew smurf evolution would end up like this."

"I never knew either," said Chronov, "The red smurfs just won't die, what did we ever do to them?"

Suddenly an explosion occurred within the forest and the ground shook, stirring the smurfs to a state of shock, "To arms!" cried Chronov, "Everyone defend yourselves!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Red Smurf Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The older version of Chernov shot off the log and ran towards Chernov's house as another explosion rocked the earth as the smurfs began to panic. "What's going on!" cried Scaredy Smurf.

"Reds!" cried Billy as he pointed out towards the sky, and there flies in a twinblade helicopter, "The blasted red smurfs are here!"

"What do they want!" asked Papa Smurf in shock.

"Probably someone killed all their comrades at that outpost nearby," suggested Chernov as he glared at Billy who was cracking a guilty grin, "No matter, Papa Smurf, get these smurfs outta here. Billy, you're with me."

"Yes sir." said Billy as he stood up.

Papa Smurf all rallied all the smurfs and led them out into the woods, the nearby twinblade came in at high speed towards Billy and pulled away at the last minute. "You sure got them pissed Billy!" snapped Chernov, "I don't go running around and wipe out red smurf bases for no reason!"

"Your older self does," said Billy, "You don't really know what you have until you loose it, that notion drove the old smurf towards vengeance."

More explosions rock the trees like chandeliers as another twinblade showed up, it was carrying a tank underneath its hull. It sat the tank down and released it as 6 red smurfs jumped out of the cargo bay. The twinblade who was the first to show up unloaded its cargo of red smurfs in another part of the village. When all the red smurfs were deployed, the twinblades rose to the air and hovered over the village like a hummingbird.

"Where's the old geezer?" asked Chernov, "I don't have my gun on me and those red smurfs will shoot at anything that moves, lets rushed to my house and meet up with Chronov, see what he does."

Chernov and Billy rushed over to the house as red smurfs began their sweep across the village, their tank stayed put as a red smurf stands on top of it to keep watch. As Billy and Chernov rushes towards the front door to the house, Chronov stepped out armed with only a machete. "Your going to bring a knife to a gunfight," said Chernov sarcastically, "How foolish for an old smurf like you."

"And how easily I fooled my younger counterpart," said Chronov with the same tone, "Just watch youngin, and I'll show you how the grown ups do it."

Chronov rushed passed the two smurfs and out into the village in a mad dash, Chernov was speechless as he saw his older counterpart rushed by with bursts of energy. "Chernov?" asked Billy, "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm loosing my mind," answered Chernov, "It must be a dramatic scene unfolding right before our very eyes, and I have no clue what to make of it."

Rachael rushed by and hugged Chernov before he could act, "The story," she said, "Its hard to believe when it came out of your older self, where is he anyway?"

"He went that way," said Chernov, "No matter, lets join up with the smurfs and watch this scenario unfold. Might as well learn something from it."

The smurfs rushed into the woods and managed to regroup with the smurfs as they all hid into the bushes, "Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf in surprise, "What are you doing here, where is Chronov?"

"He's going to take care of the red smurfs," said Chernov, "Let just sit back and watch, whatever special abilities Chronov has will be revealed in the battle."

All the smurfs poke their oval heads out of the bushes and watched as Chronov makes his way through the village, when he reaches the center several red smurfs rushed in and try to hold him at gun point just 50 cm away. Chronov just stood there, showing no fear but peace and calm. The red smurfs' voices were growing louder as they spit out Russian words to order Chronov to surrender, still he wouldn't budge.

That's when the opened fired of him, simply unloaded an entire clip of ammo into Chronov's body. The smurfs could hardly look, but Chernov noticed something unusual. Chronov absorbed the bullets' kinetic energy as they pelt him, they then drop to the ground near his feet as if they simply fell off a table. When the red smurfs ran out of ammo, they were shocked that Chronov survived being sprayed with lead.

One red smurf shot a rocket launcher at him, when it reaches Chronov it exploded in a fire ball. Amazingly, the fireball imploded into a ball by Chronov has he uses both hands to compress it. It vanished when Chronov presses his hands together, he held them out as if he's presenting something and revealed that they weren't burned. "Chronov has the ability to absorb energy," theorized Chernov, "This makes Chronov next to indestructible, he didn't even have a scratch on him."

The red smurfs' jaws dropped as Chronov puts down his hands and picked up the machete that he stabbed into the ground, with his free hand he clenched it into a fist and sharply points it at the red smurf with the rocket launcher, and all the energy Chronov just took was shot in a focused beam at him. The red smurf explodes upon impact, sending chunks and blood scattering in all directions like confetti.

The red smurfs, with horror on their faces, dropped their guns and attempt to run away from Chronov. The old green smurf points the machete up into the air and green tentacle like vines shot out of the ground around him, they shoot out like rope as they scoop up the red smurfs with stunning speed. They all screamed with mercy as they were held up high by the vines. After seeing the event that just unfolded in front of them, the crew inside the red smurf tank bailed out and tried to escape on foot.

More vines shot out of the ground and picked them up from the ground, joining their captured brethren as they all scream helplessly.

With all the red smurfs captured, Chronov points the machete down as if he's chopping something. All the vines were sucked back into the ground, along with the red smurfs. Before the normal smurfs knew it, the battle was over as fast as it began.

"You can come up now," reassured Chronov, "They're gone now, the coast is clear."

The smurfs whisper among themselves as they came crawling out of the bushes, they all walked towards Chronov with uncertainty. "What did you do to them?" asked Chernov, "Are they dead?"

"They're still alive," said Chronov, "But they won't die fully... you know what I mean."

"You can't." said Chernov.

"I had." said Chronov.

"Excuse me but what just happened?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I have taken complete control of the red smurfs," said Chronov, "I stripped them from their souls and was left with an empty shell of their former selves, I now have a force of undead smurfs under my disposal."

"How did you get your powers?" asked Chernov.

"Powers?" said Chronov, "You're the Wunderwaffe, you are constantly evolving as we speak. You have power from the Grim Reaping Smurf, power from Mother Nature, and power from your father, don't you see you're growing stronger with each passing month?"

"Um, no." said Chernov.

"Well that's just-"

Chronov abruptly stopped mid-sentence, his eyes went big as he dropped his machete. He looked like he had seen a ghost, he could even barely breathe. "Chronov?" asked Papa Smurf, "Are you okay?"

"No..." gulped Chronov before he collapsed to the ground, falling flat on his face.

"Damn it!" snapped Billy as he rushed to Chronov's aid, "Not again!"

"Quick my smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Get him to a bed, maybe we-"

"Get him to my house," said Chernov, "He's my older self, so I take care of his medical needs."

"Whatever you say Chernov." said Papa Smurf.

Hefty and Billy picked up Chronov and quickly took him back to Chernov's house, Chernov walked up to the machete Chronov dropped and picked it up. "How unexpected that was," he said as he examines the blade, "This isn't the ordinary machete I normally use, there's something different about this one."

"What do you mean?" asked Brainy.

"I'll see to that question later," said Chernov, "Right now, I got an old timer to attend."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Ultimate Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chronov was placed on Chernov's couch as the younger counterpart prepares to examine him, "Is this the first time he collapsed?" asked Chernov.

"He passes out on occasion," said Billy, "But only if he's stressed."

"He probably is," said Chernov as he check's Chronov's pulse at his neck, "His heartbeat is fast, for all I know he might have Hypertension."

"He had it for years," said Billy, "There isn't much we could do about it though, he's just too old to receive any treatment."

"You ever checked if he has Cancer or Scleroses?" asked Chernov.

"Our medicine knowledge hadn't improve much over the years," said Billy, "We don't know how to diagnose such a complex disease, even if we do we don't even know how to treat it. Besides, the older green smurfs have the lowest mortality rate in the Colony."

"Is hard attacks common?" asked Chernov.

"Usually among those who are sexually active, physically active, really stressed, and the extremely old," said Billy, "Other factors may vary."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Smurfette.

"I don't know," said Billy, "I guess when its your time, it is your time."

Chronov opened his eyes and yawns, capturing the smurfs' attention. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About 5 minutes." said Billy.

"Not to bad compared to last time," said Chronov, "I just realize something, something that must be taken seriously."

"What happened to you Chronov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I'd just had an episode after inheriting the red smurfs' memories," said Chronov, "What I discovered isn't good for us."

"So you can also read minds?" asked Chernov.

"Sort of," said Chronov, "But that's not important, right now we got bombers on the way."

"Bombers?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Turns out the red smurfs who attacked us was a scouting party," said Chronov, "They're suppose to report back to give details on the bombing target, without them red smurf HQ will be forced to go ahead with the bombing without specific targets."

"So they're just going to bomb everything," said Jokey, "Everything?"

"They're using dumb bombs," said Chronov, "They haven't mastered precision bombing strikes so they're just going to level the village, we have about a day to prepare for the attack."

"I should alert the Green Smurf Colony," said Chernov, "We're going to need an air force to defend this area."

"Of course we do," said Chronov, "But they also have a Plan B, if the bombing fails then they'll go for a nuclear strike."

"A nuclear bomb!" said Chernov in surprise, "How in the world would they get a hold of one?"

"They probably got it from Russia," said Chronov, "That's where they're from anyway, and there's a lot of nuclear material hiding in all sorts of places."

"I'm still not sure if I could trust you," said Chernov, "How am I suppose to believe your word without clear evidence?"

"Look outside," said Chronov, "And you'll definitely believe me."

Chernov looked out the window and sees a mound of loose dirt rising from the ground, suddenly a hand popped out of it with all of its might and a zombie came climbing out. He recognized the zombie being one of the red smurfs who attacked the village, accept the red smurf now has gray skin. Its eyes glow green, indicating that its under Chronov's control. The zombie brushed the dirt off of its brown jacket and walked off into the village, Chernov then turned towards Chronov completely speechless.

"Well that backs up your story a little bit." said Chernov.

All the smurfs looked out the window and sees zombified red smurfs walking around, they were horrified at their appearance, "Don't worry," reassured Chronov, "They're harmless. But if they get near you, turn them around and push them in the other direction."

"Would you please keep these zombies out of the village Chronov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"For everybody's sake, yes." replied Chronov, that's when he snapped his fingers.

Everyone looked out and saw the zombies head off into the woods, albeit slowly. They all walk like drunks, their eyes were staring blankly. Once the last zombie walked out of the village, the smurfs began to leave the house. "You might need to stay here and rest Chronov," advised Papa Smurf, "You've been through a lot in the passing week."

"Oh I'm just getting started," said Chronov, "But if you must insist, alright."

Rachael tosses a blanket to Chronov as everyone clears the room, leaving the time-traveler to take a nap.

In the meantime, Chernov informs the Green Smurf Colony about the impending surprise attack of the Smurf Village and ordered the military to be in full combat readiness. After that, Chernov upgrades his radar system with help from Billy to increase its range from 1 kilometer to 5 kilometers. With distance increased, Chernov could breathe a whole lot easier with a few seconds of warning time.

Papa Smurf watched as Billy and Chernov climbed 7 meters to install a wire cable up a tree, it was hammered into the oak tree with galvanized nails so it wouldn't rust. It was no easy job, especially when it was being done without any sorts of safety equipment. Chernov knew the risk is not worth the reward, but somebody has to do it. Eventually the cable is installed and no one is harmed in the process, Chernov and Billy climbed down the tree as Papa Smurf approaches.

"Is your radar system more reliable now?" asked Papa Smurf.

"A little," said Chernov, "I may have bought you just a few seconds of warning time, maybe some smurfs might survive after all."

"Glad to hear it," said Papa Smurf, "I have to ask though, can you build an emergency shelter here in the village?"

"There's already one outside of the village," said Chernov, "Building one inside the village is probably not a good idea, since the red smurfs will know what to target when they see the smurfs scramble into it. They only bomb visual targets, not targets covered in forest vegetation."

"Awe, I see what you mean." said Papa Smurf, "Never mind then."

Papa Smurf walks off, unsure of the Smurf Village's safety. Once the village leader is out of earshot, Billy spoke with Chernov, "Why don't you trust your older self Chernov?" he asked.

"Either the thought of being blown up or differential beliefs makes me not want to trust him," said Chernov, "He could be my evil counterpart for all I know."

"I see the risk," said Billy, "That's quite possible but why do you trust me?"

"Your a pure blood," said Chernov, "Cyan smurfs like you are more trustworthy, and a lot more passive."

"Yet you jumped me when I first walked into the village." noted Billy.

"I was running on instincts," said Chernov, "Its my responsibility to protect the smurfs, any potential threat that walks into the village must be accounted for."

"Well don't let the smurfs die like the ones in my world," said Billy, "Promise?"

"With my life." answered Chernov.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Help From Gargamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next morning, the Village was woken from its sleep via Harmony's horn. All the smurfs quickly got dressed and rushed to Papa Smurf's house where he, Chernov, and Billy were waiting. Chronov was nowhere to be seen, but nobody cared at this point.

"My smurfs," announce Papa Smurf, "By noon today, we're going to expect a massive bombing attempt on our village by the infamous red smurfs. As you know, fellow time-traveling smurfs have visited our world from another dimension and warned us of our counterparts' demise in their own. They've also warned us that we'll soon meet the same fate, but in coming here they've become fugitives to Father Time."

"My word of advice is we follow the older version of Chernov's, also known as Chronov, instructions. However there are some trust issues with him, so have common sense smurfs."

"The nearby emergency shelter," announced Chernov, "Built by the green smurfs in case of a mega disaster, is where everysmurf will be staying at. We best head there now, sometimes red smurfs like to do things a little early."

"Wait a minute," blurted out Hefty, "We should be defending our own village, not have someone else do it for us!"

"Yeah," said Handy, "He's right."

All the smurfs seem to agree with Hefty, though Papa Smurf couldn't make up his mind. "I'm not sure about this." he said.

"Me neither," said Chernov, "What's your perspective?"

"I was thinking they'll all might get hurt." said Papa Smurf.

"I'm thinking they'll be killed," said Chernov, "They may have the part, but they probably don't got the heart."

"What?" asked Brainy.

"Do we have to go over this again?" asked Chernov.

"We've smurfed the red smurfs your way once," claimed Hefty, "And we shall smurf again!"

"You're willing to kill red smurfs who are simply following orders?" asked Chernov, "They probably don't even hate you for all I know."

Hefty didn't answer Chernov's question, he knew exactly what he means. "Keep in mind that you must respect your enemy," said Chernov, "Failure to respect could lead to your demise, and I'm not helping you. Maybe an old foe of ours might help us, Gargamel.

"He's our main enemy." noted Brainy.

"And he's my grandfather," noted Chernov, "If you want to beat the red smurfs, then you must seek help from an unlikely source. Red smurfs never go out to rescue their own, which will make our job easier if we have some tips and tricks from Gargamel. The red smurfs could be targeting him for all I know."

"So you want to go knock on his door for advice?" asked Billy.

"I understand him more than you guys," said Chernov, "I'm sure I could talk him into helping us, his spell is what brought me to the world so I'm sure he has a spell that could wipe out the masses. I'm going to go over there alone, if I'm not back in time then have my older self take my place."

"I'll make it seem that you never even left," said Chronov as he came walking along, supporting each step he takes with his cane, "Since I'm you of course."

"I'll take that as a joke." said Chernov.

"It is a joke," grinned Chronov, "Try to laugh sometime."

Chernov heads back to his house and puts on his jet pack, he hadn't use it in awhile so the ride may get bumpy. He stepped outside and took off into the air as the smurfs watch him fly over the tree line, "I think I have a jet pack in my time capsule." said Chronov, "Maybe it's still there, if it survived the crash that is."

At Gargamel's hovel, the wizard was trying to read a book when the constant roar of engines gave him a headache, he slammed the book shut and stormed outside to find several toy-size airplanes flying overhead. Having no idea what he's seeing, Gargamel walked back inside and tries to ignore it until someone knocked on his door. "I wonder who could that be," said Gargamel as he opens the door, and noticed Chernov hovering in the air with his jet pack, "Oh, its you."

"Its me Gargamel and I need your help," said Chernov, "I got an entire army of red smurfs to wipe out and I figure you might have something to take care of them, can you help me grandfather?"

"I suppose one of my old plans might be of use," said Gargamel, "Though I'm not sure it won't even work."

"Red smurfs never rescue their own," said Chernov, "Maybe one of your plans to destroy the smurfs might be effective against these smurfs, so what do you have for me?"

"I have plenty," said Gargamel, "Come on, let me show you."

Gargamel takes Chernov inside and led him to a bookshelf titled: "The Bookshelf Of Failed Smurf Destruction Plans" on the top, the shelf contained books of many of Gargamel's failed plans over the years. A new failed plan often goes up on the shelf about once or twice a month, depending on how angry is is at the smurfs. "I have many failed plans that might work for you," said Gargamel as he held up his hands in front of the bookshelf to present them, "There is the Money Tree plan, the Weed Seeds Plan, the Happiness Detector Plan, the Time-Traveling Plan, and my most miserable fail: the Smurfette Plan."

"Yeah I know how that turned out," said Chernov, "Is there any other failed plans you have?"

"Well I could look," said Gargamel, "If you want to wipe out a massive amount of these red smurfs, you might want to go with the larger plans."

"Hmm," wondered Chernov, "It will take me days to find a plan, I have until noon to find an effective plan."

"Maybe I'll let you in on a plan I haven't tried out yet." said Gargamel.

"And what's this plan?" asked Chernov.

"I've tried to come up with a plan to create a bomb to destroy the Smurf Village with," said Gargamel, "Unfortunately I never got around into putting the plan to action since I have no clue on where the Village is at, maybe you can use it for your own purposes."

"Thanks grandpa," said Chernov, "You've always been an idol to me despite your relation to the smurfs."

"Why thank you," said Gargamel, "Whats in it for me?"

"Any red smurf me or my half-siblings manage to capture will be delivered you your hands for your own use," said Chernov, "Unlike the blue smurfs, red smurfs care sh#t that their comrades are missing, so you might find that no one will try to rescue them."

"A splendid offer," complemented Gargamel, "Its a deal."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Despite the Smurfs' decision, Chronov had everysmurf head over to the emergency shelter. When they reach the shelter, Papa Smurf tries his best to convince them not to go ahead with Hefty's plan yet they insist. "My smurfs you mustn't," persuaded Papa Smurf, "You're not even used to the extremes of war, this is very unsmurfy and very human!"

The smurfs continue to argue with him, they're showing no sign of letting up. Papa Smurf knew that he's loosing control of the situation, his methods of leadership are becoming less and less effective among his own smurfs.

"Grandpa Smurf," plead Papa Smurf, "Help me here!"

"I don't know what to do Papa Smurf," said Grandpa Smurf, "I never had a revolt smurfing me before."

"I had," said Chronov as he steps up, "Allow me."

Chronov approached the crowd of smurfs who are demanding to fight, that's when Chronov pulled a gun and fired it into the concrete ceiling. Every single smurf shuts up immediately, not saying another word as Chronov pulls the primer back on his gun. "If you want war," said Chronov, "Then you're going to get it, but you're not going to fight in the front lines nor will you be able to carry a firearm. I'll have all of you operate some sort of machinery, that way the only smurf who is going to kill you is yourself. Understand?"

"Yes." said the smurfs in unison.

"Good," said Chronov, "Maybe some of you might help take care of our wounded, if your that generous enough."

That's when Chronov turns to Papa Smurf, "Your going to do the same as well Paps," said Chronov, "When you and all the smurfs get to the Colony, note that you do not have any control over green smurfs. Only your smurfs are under you command, your skills might be useful in taking care of green smurfs who are wounded in battle. Smurfette will be joining you in that task, she might have some luck since every green smurf is her little smurfs."

"Me?" asked Smurfette.

"Yes you," said Chronov, "You might be able to control some green smurfs, though some don't like you because of your looks. Note that your beauty makes a lot of green smurfettes feel bad about themselves, they'll do whatever they can to make your life as miserable as humanly possible. Your their mother, treat them as your children since they are your children."

"Yes Chronov." said Smurfette.

Chronov then takes all the smurfs to the Green Smurf Colony where Chernov flies overhead, "Is there a faster way to get to the Green Smurf Colony?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Indeed there is," said Chronov, "There's an underground rail line that will takes us to the Colony going 403 kilometers per hour, the entrance to the substation isn't that far now."

"How deep is this rail road?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"About 50 meters," said Chronov, "I suppose Chernov hadn't told you about the underground railroad at all."

"He didn't say anything about a railroad," said Papa Smurf.

"We'll be able to beat him to the Colony," said Chronov, "But wait, where is Rachael and her twin children?"

On cue, Rachael pulled up in a camouflaged dirt bike. Cherskey and Nelly sat in front of her as they hang on to whatever there is to hang on to, "Walkings for f#cks!" laughed Rachael, "See you there guys!"

Rachael takes off through the forest, screaming "URA!" as she sped away.

"Yeah lets hurry," said Chronov, "It will be noon soon and we'll have bombers crashing everywhere."

Chronov led the smurfs into a small cave where they climbed down a set of stone stairs. The stairwell is lit up by small LEDs that glow luminously in the dark, which is a relieving since its nearly pitch black in the deep cave. When they reached the bottom, the smurfs were able to see a long tube about 30 cm in radius lit up with small LED lights. "The tunnel is about 10 kilometers long," said Chronov, "About the length from the Smurf Village to the Colony."

Chronov pushes a button on the wall, at first nothing happened. "Give it a sec smurfs," reassured Chronov, "They aren't expecting anysmurf to be using this rail line anyway."

A few minutes went by and still no one is coming, the smurfs were just about to leave when a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Air rushed passed the smurfs as a train came speeding for them, it soon slowed down and made a stop without making a sound at the end of the rail line. There was a door at the end of the train and it slide open, a green smurfette stepped out with a smile on her face.

She was completely covered in soot, grime, and dirt. Wearing a dirty pair of green overalls and a green helmet with a flashlight on it, not to mention smells bad. There is not a doubt that she's the conductor of the train. "Finally," she said, "Someone is finally using this rail line, I've been waiting ages for this moment."

"Yeah I could tell," comment Smurfette, "Why are you dirty?"

"I spend all my time in the caverns," said the conductor, "Why take a bath when you'll always be dirty on the job? I'll explain later, time is of the essence."

The conductor leads the smurfs inside the train where she had them sat down on the seats, "Don't mind the dust in all," said the conductor, "If this train is used more, then somebody will bound to clean it."

Conditions inside the train were horrible, padding on the seats were decaying and the windows covered in green dust and dirt. The air was stuffy as it had never been circulated in a long time, "I'll turn the air vents on," said the conductor, "The air will be recirculated so it would be more pleasant."

Papa Smurf managed to sit down on a chair as Chronov sits down across from him, "You know why the dust here is green?" said Chronov, "Its green smurf skin shedding, builds up in my home all the time."

"Disgusting," complained Smurfette, "Its going to ruin my dress."

"Don't green smurfs know proper hygiene?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You want to have the green smurfs wash in their drinking water?" asked Chronov, "The only time green smurfs ever wash is when it rains, which is on occasion in this time of year."

With all the smurfs seated, the conductor starts up the train and it began to move, "Next stop," she said on the intercom, "The Green Smurf Colony, more specifically GSV 1."

The train began to pick up speed until it reaches its cruising speed of 403 kilometers per hour, the smurfs hang on to the safety bars and buckled in their seat belts in fear of an accident. "I'll turn on the radio," said the conductor, "Green Smurf Radio has great music on, plus interesting news."

The conductor turns on the radio and music began playing throughout the train, it is a familiar tune to Chronov, "Sounds like a Korobeiniki techno remix," said Chronov, "Everyday Rick plays that song about once, his counterpart has been manning the radio 150 years. He doesn't even consider retirement, radio operation is his life long job. Have you ever listen to Green Smurf Radio?"

"Never had a radio," said Papa Smurf, "Nor do I even know how to get a hold of one."

Suddenly the music ends and Rick's voice echos throughout the train, "Hello again my brothers and sisters," he announces, "This is Richard Reznov, operating Green Smurf Radio at the Command Center. We interrupt daily schedule for some important news, and indeed it is important."

"I've just receive word that a time-traveler came out of a white hole near the neighboring cyan Smurf Village," explains Rick, "To much of a surprise, he is an older version of Chernov Reznov, the Wunderwaffe and our half-brother, who came here to warn us of an impending bombing raid on the village."

"It gets even better, a pure-blood from the future followed him and had obliterated a nearby red smurf outpost that sits 4 kilometers away from the Smurf Village. There were no survivors of the attack, and thus provoked a personal raid on the Village itself. That raid failed after Chronov, the future version of Chernov, used his nature powers to kick their asses. No red smurfs were killed, well sort of killed that is."

"Anyway, a state of emergency has been declared for all GSVs in the Green Smurf Colony about an impending red smurf attack. I know you are stressed out about the red smurf attacks, I am too. But what the heck, not much goes on in the Colony anyway."

"This pure-blood smurf that came in with Chronov happens to be the only surviving smurf that survived a similar bombing that happened in his time, or his dimension. I think the time-travelers are from another universe, I'm yet to receive confirmation. The smurf's name is Billy, it is not known whose smurf's counterpart is but time is yet to reveal the answer. This is Richard Reznov, signing out."

The music came back on as Chronov sighs, "Where's Billy anyway?" he asked.

"He's over there." said Papa Smurf.

Chronov looked down the isle and saw Billy holding Baby Smurf in his arms, he jumped at the sight of them together. "Chronov?" asked Papa Smurf, "Are you okay?"

"Just another flashback of mine," said Chronov, "Too many memories that I wish I've never remembered, and some unexpected findings as well."

Chronov and Papa Smurf watched as Billy cradled Baby Smurf in his arms, he then pulled out a bottle and fed Baby Smurf some milk. "Billy spent his childhood taking care of my children," said Chronov, "He has more parenting experience than Smurfette, I think he's finding his real self during his time here."

"Was he always behaving like this before the bombing in your world?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yup," said Chronov, "And always will, heck he even likes destroying stuff."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Arrival At The Colony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Okay guys," said the conductor on the intercom, "We're nearing GSV 1, get ready."

The train slowly made a stop at the very end of the rail line, the side doors near the front soon opened a moment later. All the smurfs got up from their seats and walked off the train where two green smurfs meet up with them, "So the older counterpart of the Wunderwaffe is leading the way," comment one of the smurfs, "Rick should be waiting for you in the Command Center, brother is very patient these days."

"Thank you comrade," said Chronov, "Have a nice day."

The smurfs were about to head up the stairwell when the other green smurf noticed Smurfette approach, he stopped her with his arm before saying, "Mom, we need your help. Even though many of my brothers and sisters don't see that, they need a mother in their life. Please help us."

"Yes sir." said Smurfette, "I will."

The green smurf lets her go and the smurfs continued up the stairwell to the surface, "Call me sometime," said the conducter as she sticks her head through the train doors, "I get lonely here."

Then the train doors slammed shut on her neck, she yelped as she tries to pull free from the doors. "A little help," she pleas to her fellow brothers.

"Sure sissy," said the green smurf, "Come bro, let see if we can get the doors open."

"Well this is halarious." comment the other green smurf.

The smurfs managed to reach the surface within the colony, the sun was blocked by the massive trees above so they weren't blinded by the sudden flash of sunlight. "The Green Smurf Colony," comment Chronov, "It's been awhile, everything seem so primitive to me now."

The smurfs made their way to the Command Center, the capital building for the entire Green Smurf Colony. It is responsible for giving orders to all the Green Smurf Villages, all information that is sent from one village to another is routed here. This is where Chernov would have stayed if he is living in the Colony, now its the home of Rick who maintains Green Smurf Radio.

Unlike the mushroom houses in the Smurf Village, the buildings in the Colony aren't exactly buildings. They're just 15 cm deep dinner plate wide holes in the ground, covered with a space blanket material. They're called spider holes, since the idea originated in humanity's military forces.

When they approach the command center, Chronov had all the smurfs stay outside and only allows Papa and Grandpa Smurf to come inside. Inside the Command Center, old school computers line up the small room as trash litters the floor and empty tables. Rick sits at his HAM radio set, sleeping in his chair as he rest his head on the table. Several empty beer bottles near his "bed" indicated that he spent the night drunk.

"Are you awake?" asked Chronov.

Rick sat up slowly and stretched his arms and back, "I am now," he said, "I'll just-"

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Chronov as Papa and Grandpa Smurf stood between him, "Of course," said Rick, "You must be the time traveler?"

"Yes," said Chronov.

"Where's the other time traveler?" asked Rick.

Chronov turned around and stuck his head out the front door, "Billy," said Chronov, "Rick wants to see you."

Chronov steps aside as Billy came walking in with Baby Smurf in his arms, "You ever put Baby down once?" asked Chronov.

"No," said Billy, "Its been awhile since I've taken care of children. Was that 10 or 20 years ago? I'm not quite sure."

"Getting straight to the point," said Rick, "You probably heard of the red smurf attacks on the Colony right?"

"Yes." said Chronov.

"Well I'm not telling you anymore until Chernov gets here," said Rick, "He never stops to say hi in all, it almost feel like Dashie is my only friend. Speaking of Dashie and the future, how is mine and her counterparts?"

"Dashie's counterpart passed away," explain Chronov, "She had a heart attack on her 130th birthday, it wasn't a surprise since she had Hypertension from being pissed off all the time. Your counterpart took the news quite well and simply moved on, as if she never existed in the first place."

"Oh well," said Rick, "Life goes on, but only if there's a next generation."

Suddenly Chernov came walking in, his jet pack sucks its wings and thrusters back into its backpack in the process. "Let me guess," said Chernov, "You told them of the rail line?"

"Yup." said Chronov, "I've should have gotten around to it when I was your age, did you get what your looking for by the way?"

"I indeed have," said Chernov as he held up a folder filled with a thick stack of paper, "Gargamel never gotten around to this plan in order to destroy the smurfs, so I was thinking we put his plan to good use."

"What is his plan?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Blow up the village with a single bomb," explains Chernov, "A bomb that release a deadly chemical that dissolves anything it touches, its called 'Toxic Corrosion.' This plan is my kind of deal, its perfect for wiping out a red smurf base."

"Speaking of red smurfs," said Rick, "We got several recent red smurf attacks on the Colony, they fought aggressively and there's one impending attack coming up around noon. The red smurfs aren't this mad, I wonder who pissed them off."

"I don't think we have to look far." said Chernov as he glares at Billy.

"Um, I believe I was the one who kicked the hornets' nest." admitted Billy.

"Well I don't care who started it," said Rick, "Right now we have several green smurfs wounded in battle and they need medical attention, can those cyan smurfs help tend to the wounded?"

"Maybe," said Papa Smurf, "But I'm not sure about Brainy though, he never really quiets down."

"Green smurfs aren't that bright," said Rick, "He'll might be able to make some friends around here, maybe even get a date with a green smurfette."

"Well I hope my smurfs could do whatever they can," said Papa Smurf, "Its now their war, whether they like it or not."

"You don't even know what war is like," said Rick, "You may have seen the wars that humanity has on each other but the way we fight war is different, its more of a massacre than war. You'll soon find out why."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Assisting Fellow Smurfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As Chernov goes ahead in making the bomb, the smurfs were taken to the infirmary in GSV 3 where the injured green smurfs are being treated. The injured green smurfs were laid down on cots underneath a large camouflaged tent with a red cross on it, the wounds presented on the injured were either minor or horrific. The green smurfs groan and moan, like zombies trying to search for their next meal. Blood was all over the muddy ground, some were stained on the cots themselves. The medics treating them are just learning how to treat them, as most were only a medic for two weeks.

"Well help us here," said a green smurf medic as he handed out some bandages, "They're coming in by the dozens, we don't have much space left for them."

Many green smurfs and smurfettes wounded in battle weren't being treated, since their were so few green smurfs liable for giving medical care. The smurf's generosity may be of use, since there's 1 wounded green smurf coming in from the battlefield every 30 minutes. The sound of gunfire gave a chill through some smurfs' backs, its clear that they could be in the green smurfs' position soon.

The medic approached them once again, looking more stressed than before. "Are you going to help us or not?" he asked bluntly.

"So where do we start?" asked Smurfette.

"Find an opportunity," replied the medic, "Go around and ask some of the wounded if they need help, which I'm sure they do."

"Got it." said Smurfette.

"I hope you do," said the medic, "I just can't take this job anymore."

The smurfs spread out across the area, looking for green smurfs to help. They found many green smurfs that needs assistance, either to go get them something like a drink or a teddy bear, change their bandages to fresher ones, or have them by their side for comfort. Smurfette came across one green smurf who had suffered a dramatic head injury, her head was bandaged down to her ears and were soaked in blood. Her hair sticks out of the bandages looking like she was shocked by electricity, "Are you okay?" asked Smurfette.

The green smurfette opened her eyes and looked at Smurfette as she looked down at her, "Do you care about me?" asked the injured green smurfette.

"Yes." answered Smurfette.

"Are you sure?" the injured green smurf asked again.

"I'm here for you right now." said Smurfette.

"You weren't there when this happened to me," noted the green smurfette as she points to her head injury, "If you really care about us, you should do more to protect us."

"What happened to you?" asked Smurfette.

"Red smurf put a bullet in my head," explained the green smurfette, "I didn't feel a thing, I didn't realize I was injured when I saw the blood rushed past my eyes. Then a massive headache grip me and I completely lost all motor control, I sat there in a crater feeling helpless, I couldn't even do anything. Luckily a medic got me out of there in time, just before the red smurfs blanket the battlefield with incendiary bombs."

"Are you okay now?" asked Smurfette.

"I wasn't," said the green smurfette, "But when you came to my side, it gave me a sense of relief."

The green smurfette held out her hand and Smurfette places hers in it, "Many green smurfettes feel shame when they gaze at your beauty," said the green smurfette, "That shame can be lifted if you be there for them, I have some advice for you."

"What is it?" asked Smurfette.

"When you fall in love," said the green smurfette, "Make sure that person you are falling in love cares about you and not your beauty, you'll find the relationship long lasting and more enjoyable."

"How can I tell if the person loves me?" asked Smurfette.

"If they care for you without being in a love stupor," said the green smurfette, "Think about it, do those smurfs you live with love you for who you are or for your looks? I know what your past self looked like, I can feel it. Many green smurfs here would wanna be with your ugly self than your beautiful self, it makes them feel that they're not alone in the world."

"So is being beautiful a sign of good?" asked Smurfette.

"You are a fool to think that," said the green smurfette, "One can be the most beautiful thing in the world, yet is pure evil. Every green smurfette you see represents you and your so-called sister's looks from your evil selves, but their good and evil sides are able to co-exist. If you want to access their good side, you must treat them as your children and not someone to hypnotize with your charm. Every green smurf, both boy and girl, will say the words I've just told you. You best bear that in mind when asking another green smurf if they need help or not."

Smurfette nods and pulls out the bandages the medic gave her, "You might need this," she said, "I should change your bandages, you might smurf yourself an infection."

"We green smurfs have superior immune systems," said the green smurfette, "Able to fight off every disease you can possibly imagine without feeling ill, but the brain is such a vulnerable area so its better safe than sorry."

Smurfette stepped behind the green smurfette's head and began to unwrapped the bandages from it, she managed to remove the bandages and noticed several stitches holding a bleeding wound close inside a large bald spot. "How did you survive?" asked Smurfette, "This looks horrible."

"Green smurfs are bred for war," said the green smurfette, "We don't go down very easy, imagine if a green smurf comes a green smurf comes after you after being pumped full of lead. Heck, one of my brothers was blown in half and was fighting furiously with his intestines being dragged behind him."

"I wonder if his lower legs were still kicking since he's still alive." comment Smurfette.

"Now you're getting," chuckled the green smurfette, "Humor, just what I need in the morning."

Smurfette wraps the green smurfette's head with clean bandages and used medical tape to seal it in place, "There we go," said Smurfette, "All done."

"Well its a start," said the green smurfette, "Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the earth with tremendous force, causing Smurfette to knock backwards and collapse onto the ground. An explosion with that magnitude is never a good sign, as the smurfs will yet to see.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: Smurfs At War Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov heard the explosions vibrate through the ground as he was putting the finishing touches on his bomb, he came running out of the spider hole and head back to the Command Center. When he got there, he saw Rick sitting on the ground near an overturned chair. "What's going on?" asked Chernov.

"I think we're under attack." mumbled Rick.

"Yah think?" growled Chernov angrily as he helps Rick up, "Where's the attack coming from?"

"Well," said Rick as he rushed to a computer projecting data in green characters on a black CRT screen, "It says here that the attack is occuring in GSV 5, that's where the utility buildings are housed. No wait, its GSV 2, no 4, 8? They're all over!"

"Its a massive attack," said Chernov, "Sound the alarm and have everybody armed, we cannot let this Colony fall."

The siren was quickly sounded, the rising and falling tone blaring across the Colony signaled every green smurf and smurfette to bear arms. Those who are eligible to fight grabbed their Standard Infantry Rifle and RS-100 before gathering in small attack squads to fight the opposing invader. It wasn't a surprise when the green smurfs discovered that the red smurfs are attacking, but what is surprising is the level on which the red smurfs are attacking.

When Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf heard the siren, they both rushed out of the spider hole they're staying at and saw several green smurfs running in the same direction with loaded firearms. "Whats going on?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

The sound of gunfire popping nearby answers Grandpa's question, Chronov rushed by and stopped in front of the two smurfs, he looked like he just ran a marathon. "The reds are swarming the Colony," he said, "I don't know where your smurfs are but what matters is that I get you guys to safety."

"Safety?" asked Papa Smurf sternly, "I'm not going anywhere without my smurfs!"

"Papa Smurf," Said Grandpa Smurf, "Its suicide."

"He's right," said Chronov, "But its your choice, I think they're at the infirmary. Was that GSV 3 or GSV 4, I seem to have forgotten."

"We gotta find them," said Papa Smurf, "I have to know if they're alright."

"I'm afraid I'm not coming with you Papa Smurf," said Grandpa Smurf, "I'm way too old to be handling this kind of smurf."

"So am I," said Chronov, "I cracked my back when I freed me and my family from Mendeleev, yet I fought on. I'll meet up with you at the Command Center when all this is over, stay safe alright?"

"Alright," said Grandpa Smurf, "I'll do that."

Grandpa Smurf takes cover in the command center as Chronov and Papa Smurf rushed to the infirmary, they saw several green smurfs engaging armed red smurfs along the way as the entire Colony became a war zone. Explosions rock the earth like a boat on a pond as gunfire peppers the air, Papa Smurf hadn't seen or heard anything like it but Chronov has been going through this kind of nightmare through his entire life.

Chronov managed to grab a couple of SIRs inside of a spider hole and handed one of them to Papa Smurf, "Just hope you don't have to use it," said Chronov, "I'll might just save your life."

Papa Smurf takes the rifle without question and the two smurfs continued to the infirmary, meanwhile Smurfette wakes up and found herself on the ground as several green smurfs and smurfettes were running all over the place. She stood up and saw the green smurfette she'd just cared for struggling to walk, "Help," cried the green smurfette as she tumbles to the ground.

Smurfette rushed to her aid and hoisted her up onto her back, "Hang on," said Smurfette, "I'll get you to safety."

"Thank you mom." said the green smurfette.

With the green smurfette hoisted onto her back, Smurfette ran in land as several green smurfs were retreating. "What's your name anyway?" asked Smurfette.

"Lizzy," said the green smurfette, "I should have told you when we met, doesn't matter now."

As Smurfette carries Lizzy out of the front lines, they past Chronov and Papa Smurf in the process. The village leader saw Smurfette zipped by him, "Smurfette!" he calls out. Smurfette didn't hear Papa Smurf's voice, she just kept running. Before Papa Smurf was able to chase Smurfette, he felt something hit him hard in his side. He collapsed and rolled down an embankment awhile clutching onto his rifle, he reached the bottom and landed face first into the ground. Papa Smurf sat up and laid his back onto the ramp so he could rest, that's when a sharp pain ripped his side like electricity.

He looked down and saw a bullet wound where his liver is, blood oozes out of it like thick slime and was spilling onto the ground. The sight of it made Papa Smurf slip into shock, he quickly discovered an exit wound in his back which indicated the bullet left his body. Feeling cold, Papa Smurf tried to get up but was feeling week. He just laid there on the hill with his hand clamped onto his rifle, staring out into space as if he is fixated on something.

Awhile the village leader lie bleeding at the bottom of the enbankment, activity in the infirmary above spiked. Chronov managed to find several smurfs and pushed them towards safety, some of whom were carrying injured green smurfs and smurfettes on their backs. Chronov was able to make out a column of incoming red smurf troops just a 10 meters away; he does his best and fired at the red smurfs, taking down a few of them in the process.

Chernov himself was just about to go to battle when he noticed the sun's position in the sky, it is right above his head. "Aw crap," he cursed, "Its noon!"

He pulls out his hand radio nears it to his face, "GS Air Force Division, do you copy?" he called into it.

"Copy." said a green smurf voice on the radio.

"Have all available auroras take to the skies," ordered Chernov, "Have them shoot down every single enemy bomber in the sky within a 10 kilometer radius of the Colony, that's an order!"

"10-4," said the green smurf, "All aurora fighter planes are being deployed."

Luckily the Airport wasn't attacked by the red smurfs, so all available auroras took off into the sky and circle the Green Smurf Colony. It didn't take long for them to see red smurf bombers just about a kilometer up in the air, completely unprotected and ripe for the picking. The auroras soon open fire at the bombers, and the sky literally rain red smurf bombers.

They were crashing just a few kilometers away from the Colony, since the red smurf bombers were ordered to bomb the Smurf Village and not the Green Smurf Colony. Meanwhile in the colony, red smurf forces try their best to take GSV 1. If they accomplish that, then they could cut off all communication lines to all green smurf villages.

Chernov rushed back to the Command Center and found Billy, Baby Smurf, Rick, and Grandpa Smurf there. "There are several red smurf troops coming in from the west, Rick, Billy, grab a gun and follow me."

"I'll keep an eye on Baby," said Grandpa Smurf, "We'll be fine."

Chernov, Rick, and Billy rushed out of the Command Center and spot several red smurf troops coming down the dirt road about 5 meters away. They had their rifles out and ready as they took cover before opening fire on them, the red smurfs saw the smurfs just in time and they dove out of view but not before one of the red smurfs took a headshot from Billy.

Rick pulls out a couple of stick grenades and pulled their ball-bearing pins before tossing them over to where the red smurfs were at, a red smurf dove for one of the grenades and it exploded just as he had it in his hand. The point blank range of the blast killed the red smurf immediately as it blew apart his hand, then Chernov and Rick advanced.

Billy went around behind the nearby spider holes and spotted several red smurfs, he fired his gun at them and killed them before they could react. That's when a red smurf popped out of the bushes and attempt to unload the clip from his light machine gun on him, Billy duct just in time just before the red smurf sprayed bullets above him.

The smurf then charged at the red smurf and slammed his own head into his junk, the red smurf was quickly taken down to the ground as he dropped his gun. Billy soon gave him the killing blow by pulling out his bayonet and plunged it into the red smurf's neck. As Billy tore out the red smurf's carotid artery, another red smurf appeared out of the bushes and caught Billy in the act.

Before the red smurf could do anything, Billy pulled the knife out of the red smurf he just killed and through it into the other red smurf's chest. That red smurf stumbled backward and collapsed into a spider hole, busting the ceiling in the process.

After Billy retrieved his knife, he wiped the knife clean by wiping it off one of the red smurf's jacket. He quickly got up and picked up his SIR before regrouping with Chernov across the dirt path, "We got a red smurf tank coming our way," he announced as he pointed down the trail, Billy could make out a brown tank lumbering towards them in the distance, "We gotta take it out before it reaches the Command Center!"

"Where is a rocket launcher when you need one?" asked Billy.

"I think there's an 8 mm bazooka back at the Command Center." said Rick.

"Well lets go see then," said Chernov, "That tank could be here any minute now."

Chernov, Rick, and Billy rushed back to the Command Center as several green smurfs gathered around, "More reds!" blurted out a green smurf, "To the South!"

They were able to see several red smurf divisions running towards the Command Center as fast as they can, "Hold them off," said Chernov, "Billy, grab that bazooka and take care of that tank!"

"Sir yes sir!" agreed Billy as he heads into the Command Center.

There it was, a bazooka, it not only had one barrel but three barrels. This means Billy has 3 shots, so he grabbed the bazooka and loaded one of its 3 rocket clip into the device and ran out of the Command Center. Just in time for the green smurfs guarding it to engage the red smurfs nearby, Billy ran down the road and spot the tank closing in. He knew the tank had to be stationary in order to fire its main gun, but it can still use its flame thrower and machine gun.

Billy dove out of the way in time just as the tank fired its machine gun at him, he jumped into the nearby vegetation and ran around the trees as the tank stops to aim its main gun at him. Billy has a moment of opportunity as the tank was just within his range, he fired the bazooka at the tank's side and the round created a massive shock wave in the tank. Then the tank fired back with its main gun, Billy duct as the massive round zipped past him and struck a nearby tree. The massive tree's spine snapped and it toppled over, the landing created a massive thud on the ground that felt like an earthquake which spooked several red and green smurfs at the Command Center.

No matter, Billy ran around to the tank's rear. Its the weakest part of the tank, and so Billy fired his two remaining rounds into it. The first blast stalls the tank but the second made sure of its destruction, setting off its ammo store and blows the turret off its base. The blast knocked Billy to the ground, but he is alright. With the tank out of commission, Billy tosses the bazooka aside since it served its purpose. Just before Billy could head back to the Command Center, a red smurf ambushed Billy from behind.

He heard the red smurf coming, but when he turned around to face him the red smurf plunged its bayoneted weapon into Billy's stomach. Using his fast instincts, Billy grabbed the rifle and ripped it out of the red smurf's hands before pulling its bayonet out of his torso and plunges it into the red smurf's shoulder. Billy's strength was phenomenal as the rifle went through the red smurf's shoulder blade with little effort, the red smurf collapsed onto the ground as he screamed.

Billy then rushed back to the Command Center, clutching his knife wound as his own blood splatters the ground on which he ran. When he returned to the Command Center, the red smurfs attacking it were successfully driven off. "Oh my god," comment Chernov as he saw the wound on Billy's stomach, "Billy."

"I took out the tank," reported Billy, "But I was wounded in a one smurf ambush, I took care of him though."

"We're going to need a medic here!" announced Rick, "A pure blood has been wounded!"

"Is Baby Smurf okay?" asked Billy as he falls to the ground on his back, but Chernov caught him and laid him down, "His he okay?"

"He is Billy," said Chernov as he supported Billy's head with his hand, "He's fine."

"I gotta know," said Billy as he attempts to get up, "Help me here!"

Chernov offered his shoulder to Billy and helped him back into the Command Center, there he lay down on Rick's bed as Grandpa Smurf looks on, "What happened?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"Billy was stabbed with a knife," said Chernov, "Let me see Baby Smurf."

Grandpa Smurf hand Chernov Baby Smurf and he places the infant smurf into Billy's arms, he was careful not to get any of his own blood on Baby as he hugged the infant tightly. Rick then pours some beer on the wound as he performs a crude operation on the smurf, he managed to pull out the bullet before examining the damage. "Your spleen is hit," said Rick, "It's bleeding pretty badly, I'm going to have to burn the wound shut."

"Okay." said Billy, as if its no big deal.

A small fire was created outside the Command Center so a small metal dowel was heated till its red hot, Chernov handed Rick the dowel and he places it on Billy's wounded spleen. The knife wound was burned shut on the spleen, Billy took the sudden pain so well that he didn't have to be held down or anything. After the wound was burned shut, Rick checked for further laceration damage. When he found known, he stitched the wound shut and the operation was finished. "Rest here for awhile," said Rick, "You've done enough for one day."

"Oh I was just getting started," said Billy, "I never been through such terror ever since the bombing in my world, how ironic that the red smrufs tried to finish the job they never knew they had started yet."

Though Rick was doing fine, Papa Smurf however wasn't so lucky. He had been bleeding for 30 minutes and is too weak to call for help, he hadn't moved a milimeter ever since he fell down the embankment. Suddenly Brainy showed up out of nowhere and spotted the village leader close to death, "Papa Smurf," cried Brainy as he rushed towards Papa Smurf, "Oh my smurf, Papa Smurf!"

Papa Smurf was too weak to respond to Brainy, but the 4 eyed smurf knew to ask questions later. He hoisted Papa Smurf over his shoulders with sudden super smurf strength, probably a remnant of his 2 hour super smurf episode that had awoken. He carried Papa Smurf away from the small hill side just in time as a red smurf bomber crashes onto the infirmary above after being shot down by an aurora.

The fireball reminded the smurfs of a nuclear explosion as it jettisoned a fiery mushroom cloud, a reminder on whats to come. As Brainy ran towards the Command Center, a red smurf spots him and fired a round into Brainy's arm. Brainy didn't noticed that he was shot, but Papa Smurf does. The village leader soon realized that he still has his rifle in his hand, he held it up high as he aimed it at the red smurf and fired.

The bullet struck the red smurf in the leg, but the irony is that that's not what killed him. It was a passing green smurfette, who pulled out a knife and stabbed the red smurf in the chest.

Many green smurfs were running around, trying to hold back the red smurf divisions at the borders of the Colony. It wasn't long before Brainy approaches the Command Center, he rushed in panting loudly as Chernov was surprised at seeing him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Papa Smurf is hurt," said Brainy as Rick helped sat him down on a cleared table, "I don't know how long but he-"

Brainy stopped and noticed he couldn't straighten his arm, he took his other arm and managed to pop his arm straight. When he saw the bullet pop out of his elbow, he felt his blood drain out of his head, "Oh smurf." he muttered before he fainted.

"I can't stop this kind of bleeding," announced Rick, "He already lost so much blood already."

"Oh smurf," muttered Grandpa Smurf, "That's not good."

"Where's Chronov?" asked Billy.

"Here," said Chronov as he came walking into the room and saw Brainy lying face down on the floor, "Brainy looked like he fainted or something."

"He came in here with Papa Smurf," said Rick, "He passed out after discovering that he himself is wounded."

"Lets see Papa Smurf's wound," said Chronov, "I've been wondering on where he went."

Chronov approached Papa Smurf lying on the table and saw the wound itself, he was able to see right through it since there weren't so much blood anymore. "Stand back," said Chronov, "This will be spectacular."

Chronov held up his hand and spawned a green plasma ball out of thin air, then he pressed it against Papa Smurf's bullet wounds. With a flash of green light, Chronov removes his hand and revealed the wounds to be completely healed, it was so well healed that there wasn't even a scar. "That will fix his wounds but he's now anemic," said Chronov, "Keep his legs elevated, once he regains consciousness we'll give him some water."

"I think he is aware Chronov," said Chernov, "Look."

Chernov had opened one of Papa Smurf's eyes with his thumb and was shining a light into it, he moved it side to side and proved that Papa Smurf was still conscious as the eye was fixated on the light.

"Well lets wait until he regains his strength," said Chronov, "Right now, we got a Colony to defend."

With the fight on the ground under control, the battle in the skies were just getting warmed up. More bombers were heading towards the Smurf Village, despite the fact that not a single cyan smurf is there. What they don't know is that Chernov and Chronov had set up a trap for them, and that trap soon revealed itself. Just when the bombers near the Smurf Village, about 12 AA guns opened fire at them.

The bombers were slowly turning into Swiss cheese as several bombers catch fire and crash landed in the forest, AA missiles were soon launched and took care of the bombers that the AA guns had missed. Most of the bombers weren't able to deliver their payload, but a few had an ingenious idea of setting the forest around the village on fire.

Despite their dramatic last stand, all the bombers were destroyed, but there's a catch. The crashed bombers started fires, which ignites the incendiary explosives in their bomb bays if it hadn't already exploded. Red smurfs who survived the crashed armed themselves and charged into the village head on, though they were soon cut down by the actual AA guns that brought them down from the sky in the first place.

With the bombers taken care of, Chernov has yet to heard of the victory. In the meantime, Smurfette managed to get Lizzy out of harms way and into safety as the battle spikes again. As Smurfette sat Lizzy down, the green smurfette hugged her mom as hard as I can. "You risk your life to save me," said Lizzy, "I don't know how to repay you."

"If you be nice to me," said Smurfette in a childish tone, "Then your debit is smurfed."

"Okay mama." said Lizzy.

"Wait a minute," said Smurfette as Lizzy releases her hug from her, "I think I'm forgetting something."

"Who?" asked Lizzy.

"Oh smurf," said Smurfette, "Rachael, Chernov's girlfriend."

"The really chubby blond green smurfette?" asked Lizzy.

"That's her." answered Smurfette.

"Oh I miss her," said Lizzy, "She is quite a hefty eater, can beat anyone in a eating contest."

"I gotta see Chernov," said Smurfette, "Promise me not to get yourself in trouble."

"I promise." said Lizzy.

Smurfette leaves Lizzy and rushed over to the Command Center, in a dash effort to meet up with Chernov. It took her awhile, when she got to the Command Center they saw Billy and Rick laying Papa Smurf down on the bed. "What happened?" asked Smurfette.

"Papa Smurf was shot and nearly bled to death," said Chernov, "The wound is fixed but I'm not sure how long he could last but-"

"Have you seen Rachael?" asked Smurfette.

"You know," said Chernov, "I hadn't seen her, nor our kids. When's the last time you seen her?"

"Riding to the Green Smurf Colony on a motorcycle after you fly past us." said Chronov.

"And you didn't stop her?" asked Chernov.

"Does that bug you?" asked Chronov.

"No, I knew she would try something like this." said Chernov, "Knowing her, she's in deep sh#t as we speak."

"Are you mad at Rachael?" asked Smurfette.

"No," said Chernov, "Rachael is Rachael, she always does this kind of crap. Right now, I have some red smurfs to mop up so I'm going to look for Rachael later. Now would you excuse me, I got an entire Colony to get riled up."

Chernov went around Smurfette and walked out of the Command Center, she then looked at Chronov who seemed to be relaxed. "I can't believe how desolate I was in my younger years," said Chronov, "Just when you think I'm happy, I'm grumpy. And I'm still grumpy."

"That's old age right." chuckled Grandpa Smurf.

"Eh, I think better," contradicted Chronov, "Its when how you forget how to use a rifle where you know you're old."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Smurfs At War Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Another spike in fighting caused the battle to heat up again, it soon became obvious that the green and red smurfs have reached a stalemate. Neither side were retreating nor advancing, the front lines have locked in place at the border of the Colony. No matter how many red smurfs the green smurfs killed, there are always more of them coming. It soon became clear that the green smurfs are outnumbered, many began to decide that its the end and are planning a dramatic final stand.

Chernov heads over to the nearby siren, it was already deactivated since every green smurf already knew the impending threat. He opened the control box and activates its computer, getting access to the other sirens in the other villages. He redirected their input to a single microphone jack, he plans to use this single jack to communicate to the entire Green Smurf Colony.

He then hooked up a microphone into the input jack and was able to get a signal, Chernov has only one chance to inspire his fellow green smurfs to push on or they'll face extinction.

"Attention all green and cyan smurfs," announced Chernov, his voice echos across the entire Colony from the emergency sirens to the ears of all the smurfs, "This is Chernov Reznov, I'm here to tell you of a great threat that is trying to get into our home. We had face great threats like this in the not so distant past, we've fought these red smurfs before and have driven them off. We have destroyed many of their establishments, settlements, and outpost, yet the are always persistent."

"We've slaughtered thousands and thousands of them as they slaughtered so few of us, yet the continue to try to overwhelm us with numbers. They dare attack us on our own soil, trying to squishing us until our blood runs dry from our veins. They dare kill our children, our smurflings, whose lives are already bad as it is. I asked you this and only this, our father brought us to the world to succeed the smurfs and all of mankind; we must not want to live, but live so we can want."

"We green smurfs are blessed with one thing that no other smurf nor human would ever take away, our humanity. It is our greatest advantage, and we must release it. I hereby call upon all smurfs, smurfettes, and smurflings to bear arms and drive the retched red smurfs all the way back to their soil, their land, their blood. We're going to over to their home and scorch the earth, burn everything until they stop coming. They have taken so much from us, so lets send them all back to the gates of hell.

"For the smurfs, for humanity, and for Reznov! URA!"

"URA!" cheered the green smurfs with a deafening roar, "Their land! Their blood! No mercy!"

Chernov turned the sirens off and closed the control panel door, he then rushed back to the Command Center where he regroups with the fellow smurfs. "If anyone wants to come, you can follow. But if you don't want to, stay here then."

"I'm coming with you," said Billy, "I want to settle the score by witnessing the red smurf's extinction."

"I'm on his word," said Chronov, "I shall join you counterpart, I'll turn all the red smurfs into zombies if I have too."

"I'm going with you," said Smurfette, "All these green smurfs are my little smurfs."

"I'll tag along," said Rick, "I want to crack open those red smurf archives and see whats inside, they might be smarter than us despite the contrary."

"I'll stay here for the time being," said Grandpa Smurf, "Someone has to keep an eye on Baby Smurf, besides its not my cup of smurf to fight anyway."

"I guess I have no choice then." said Papa Smurf.

Everyone focused their attention at Papa Smurf as he sat up, the village leader took a deep breath and sighed, "Over my dead body shall I watch this blue world of ours turn red, did you finish building that secret weapon of yours?"

"Yes," said Chernov, "But it shall not be deployed yet, only at their stronghold. Before I could do anything, we must round up our blue buddies. I will not enforce an advance until every of those smurfs are regrouped and organized."

"Why?" asked Rick.

"Cause I'm not willing to loose a single one," said Chernov, "They're not replaceable you know."

Brainy soon regained consciousness as he gets up off the ground, "What just happened?" he asked as he staggers to his feet, "Did I missed anything?"

"No," answered Smurfette as she grabbed a roll of bandages off the table, "Here, let me wrap your elbow."

Smurfette wraps Brainy's bullet wound with the bandages and tapes it in place, "Thanks Smurfette," said Brainy, "I appreciate it."

"So much smurf to do," said Billy, "Can we get started now?"

Rick walked over to the HAM radio and got onto the emergency frequencies, "If anyone sees a sky blue smurf," he announced, "Please direct them to the Command Center, I repeat, If you see a sky blue smurf, direct them to the Command Center. They are needed, no questions asked."

The message was quickly spread to all green smurfs and sure enough, the smurfs began arriving at the Command Center one by one. Everyone sat there as the smurfs began showing up in the dozens, some oh whom were bearing war wounds. After just 5 minutes, every smurf was present at the Command Center. Papa Smurf stepped out and counted all the smurfs just to make sure, he confirmed that all smurfs are present.

"By all means Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "They're your smurfs after all."

Papa Smurf approached his smurfs and sighed, all the smurfs were happy to see that Papa Smurf was unharmed. The village leader too a deep breath and exhales, he knew there's no turning back from this point on. "I suppose all of you had seen the horrors of war in the past," said Papa Smurf, "But have you ever seen anything similar to what you've seen today?"

"No." said the smurfs in unison.

"This is going to be in our memories for the rest of our lives," said Papa Smurf, "We'll avenge our friends who were lost in this tragedy, they were trying to protect us but we cannot rely on them forever. Its not their war, its our war, and I'm determined to win it. What about you my little smurfs, are you determined to survive?"

"Yeah!" cheered the smurfs in unison.

"Then lets get rid of these red smurfs once and for all!" announced Papa Smurf.

"Hurray!" cheered the smurfs as they punched their fists into the air.

"Reds!" announced Chernov, "Over there."

Chernov pointed over the smurfs' heads, they all turn around and saw a division of red smurfs approaching the smurfs. Chronov knew that the smurfs won't last, that's when he spot the tank Billy had destroyed.

"Papa Smurf?" said Chronov.

"Yes Chronov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Do you believe in poltergeists?" asked Chronov.

"Believe them? I've seen them." said Papa Smurf.

"Good," said Chronov, "Keep an eye on that tank over there."

Chronov stuck out his hand towards the destroyed tank and made it into a claw, the tank began to groan and moan and captured the red smurfs' attention. Suddenly the tank shot across the village and took out all the red smurfs in a single swipe, they all flew into the air and crashed back to earth like rag dolls. The tank smashed itself against the tree and crashed onto the ground with a single thud, the red smurfs had no time to scream.

"How did you do that?" asked Chernov.

"Mind over matter," said Chronov, "My brain produced a powerful magnet that allows me to move matter, either magnetic or not. My true powers are revealed at night, where it is much more destructive and much more awesome."

"I'll wait till the sun is down then," said Chernov, "For now, lets go drive these red smurfs out of our Colony."

"Our colony?" asked Chronov, "Its your Colony, I'm just a visitor from another dimension."

"Fine, we'll have it your way then." said Chernov, "Lets just get this over with and argue about this later."

Chernov leads the way as everyone heads for GSV 5 since there was a large concentration of green smurfs there, the green smurfs already present with them helped clear the way from passing red smurfs as more and more of them came crawling out of the corners. "Where is all the green smurfs?" asked Smurfette, "Its like a ghost town here."

"They're all busy fighting at the front lines," said Chernov, "Its basically an empty shell for now, there's going to be some red smurfs sneaking through the borders on occasion."

"How do you know this?" asked Brainy.

"History says otherwise Brainy," said Chernov, "American Civil War is a prime example of a diamond shell and a squishy inside."

When they reached GSV 5, there were several green smurfs waiting for them. They all waved and cheered with smiles as Chernov all the smurfs rushed into their safety, just in time for a wave of red smurfs to attack. "One shot one kill boys and girls," ordered Chernov, "Give them hell!"

"Ura!" cheered the green smurfs as they opened fire at the red smurfs.

Fellow cyan smurfs grabbed a rifle from an ammunition crate and joined the green smurfs for a fight for freedom, the red smurfs were held down for 30 minutes as they try to take GSV 5. Suddenly green smurf Reznov tanks showed up and saved the day, these green tanks attack the red smurfs without letting up and managed to push them back. To Chernov, having armor support was a blessing.

"Let's push on," said Chernov, "Someone see if we can get some artillery and missile launchers up and running, it will be really appreciate it if we have something to liquify the red smurf ranks."

"Onward!" chant Rick, "For our father!"

"For our family," muttered Chronov as he held up a SIR sniper mod, "Time for target practice."

The cyan and green smurf forces were able to push the red smurfs back to the border, that's where most of the fighting is taking place anyway. Papa Smurf saw a lot of smurflings who are risking their lives to defend their home. He was amazed at seeing such bravery in the youngsters, especially those who were wounded yet fight on.

Despite being weakened by anemia, Papa Smurf still has a card to play. He jumped down and crotched next to Chernov as he takes potshots at the red smurfs with his rifle, "Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Yeah." said Chernov, "See that 2 mm machine gun there?"

Papa Smurf managed to see a 2 mm heavy machine gun being occupied by a green smurf, suddenly a bullet went through the green smurf's eye and exits in the back of his head. The green smurf was shot backwards before collapsing onto the ground as another corpse, "Take his position," said Chernov, "Fire your shots carefully and try not to waste any ammo, we don't know how long we would be able to hold out here."

The village leader rushed to the 2 mm machine gun and manned it, he then aimed at a particular red smurf and fired the machine gun in short 2 round burst. He was able to take out the red smurf, he was horrified by the wounds the 2 mm machine gun made. More than that, he didn't feel good from ending a life. Pity grips the middle-aged smurf, but Chernov snapped him out of it by a hard shove in the shoulder.

"Don't go into a trance," said Chernov, "Or you'll be an easy target."

Papa Smurf nods and refocuses on the task, be began taking out every red smurf he see and was successful. All the smurfs managed to hold on the red smurfs for 30 minutes, then suddenly the tanks arrived and began chopping the red smurf divisions down to size. This caused the red smurfs to pull back, and so the green smurfs give chase.

Many red smurfs were dropping their weapons and were running away from the front lines, but they take the front lines with them as a result. The green smurfs were shooting them one by one, many red smurfs collapse with a single bullet to the head. Some red smurfs tripped and face planted themselves into the ground as green smurfs stabbed them with their bayoneted mounted rifles, others were brought down by a green smurf jumping onto their back and had their necks snapped by the green smurf's bare hands.

The green smurfs chased the red smurfs about a kilometer from their village, that's where Chernov calls it quits. "Okay green smurfs," he said into his hand radio, "Cease fire, let the red smurfs go, we won the battle guys."

Soon the green smurfs stopped pursuing the red smurfs and watched them ran in panic, making the green smurfs laugh at their humiliation. "URA!" cheered the green smurfs.

"Let's head back to the Colony guys," said Chernov, "They're not coming back."

The green smurfs head back to the Colony beaming with pride, until they realize they have to clean up the mess the red smurfs made. The entire Colony was covered with dead red smurfs and wrecked machinery, stunningly there were few dead green smurfs lying around, which is extremely less than the expected death toll. Every green smurf and smurfette toss their weapons aside and began to pile up the dead bodies, some green smurfs man the borders and keep watch just in case the enemy comes back.

Papa Smurf and his smurfs also helped out with the clean up effort, picking up dead bodies and moving them to piles. It was a gruesome experience, yet the smurfs are used to it now. Suddenly Chernov realized Billy was missing, "Billy!" he called out, "Where are you?"

"Here!" coughed Billy, "I need help!"

The call for help was coming from a nearby trench, Chernov rushed to the trench and looked inside. There was Billy lying in a pool of his own blood, he was shot in the chest and was bleeding heavily from the wound. The bullet that caused his injury barely missed his heart as it exited out his back, it was probably another armor piercing round similar of what took down Papa Smurf.

"I'll get you out of there Billy," said Chernov, "Don't worry, you're going to be alright."

"Of course I am," said Billy as he grinned, "If I wasn't, then I would already be dead already."

"Tough bastard," comment Chernov, "I guess Chronov raised you right."

"No Chernov," said Billy, "You raised me right, you and Chronov are the same person from two different stages of life and universes. Now help me out of here please."

Chernov grabbed Billy's hand and hoisted him to his feet, he managed to lift Billy out of the trench as fellow green smurfs rushed by to lend him their aid. "Smurfette," said Billy as he collapses onto his back, "Where's Smurfette?"

"Smurfette!" called out Chernov, "Get over here!"

Smurfette, Papa Smurf, and several smurfs rushed by and saw the near fatal wound on Billy, "Billy!" cried Smurfette as she crouched down to her knees and supported Billy's head with her hand, "Oh no!"

"Smurfette," said Billy, "I need to tell you something, its very important. Don't worry, I have all the time in the world."

"That explains why you're not even coughing out blood." noted Hefty.

"What do you need tell me?" asked Smurfette.

"Do you remember these lyrics?" asked Billy as he says the lyrics to a song in a poem tone, "Once in a blue moon a baby comes to stay. Once in a blue moon, your heart is smurfed away. And once in a blue moon, your heart is filled with love, and all the things a baby brings from somewhere up above."

"That's the song we sang to Baby Smurf when we sang to him when he came to stay." said Smurfette.

"Of course it is Smurfette," said Billy, "The truth is, I am Baby Smurf's counterpart."

Everybody gasped, though it wasn't a surprise to Chernov. "No sh#t." said Chernov.

"You figured it out all along?" asked Billy.

"I don't want to spoil the fun." said Chernov.

"You're Baby Smurf's counterpart!" gasped Smurfette.

"My first word was Gargamel," said Billy, "Is that enough proof for you?"

"Yes." said Smurfette.

"Smurfette," said Billy, "I love you and the smurfs with all my heart, it was however crushed by the red smurfs in my world who killed all of their counterparts. Chronov was there to pick up the pieces, he raised me to be a lean mean killing machine because I'm the last of my kind in my world. Even though I saved all of your lives, it will not bring your counterparts in my world back from the dead. All I could do now is follow in Papa Smurf's footsteps, and smurf myself a smurf village of my own."

"I was born for the job Smurfette," finalized Billy, "The only thing that keeps me going is that dream, but in order to achieve that dream I want to avenge my friends who died. I want revenge Smurfette, I want red smurf heads to roll. Its the only way I could ever find peace in my heart, knowing that justice is served."

"And revenge you shall be granted." said Chronov as he approach.

"Chronov?" asked Billy.

Chronov held out his hand to Billy, and Billy grabs it. With a flash of light, the wound in Billy's chest healed instantly. "Over my dead body will you die before me," said Chronov as he helped Billy up to his feet, "Come on Billy, let's-"

Billy suddenly hugged Chronov tightly, "I don't know what I could do without you," said Billy, "Thanks for supporting through my entire life Chernov."

"I have to thank you as well," said Chronov, "You gave me extra years to live, which I spend it all in building a time machine and raise you to adulthood. We need to finish our purpose here before we ever go home."

"That begs the question," said Billy, "How do we go home?"

Chronov didn't answer right away, "Aw crap," he muttered, "My advancing years finally caught up to me, I'm sure there is a way."

As Billy released his hug from Chronov, Smurfette hugged him and kissed him. In return, Billy kissed Smurfette in the mouth which she enjoyed greatly. "This is smurfing my nerves." grouched Hefty.

Billy released his lips from Smurfette's as she emit hearts over her head, "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"By watching Chronov and Rachael's counterpart repopulating the village," said Billy, "And I tried to copy the moves on a green smurfette 20 years back."

"Oh god," said Chronov, "I have corrupted a minor, now Mother Nature will have my ass for sure."

"Let's head back to the Command Center and get back on track here guys," said Chernov, "We've just won the battle and not the war yet, we'll talk about this later."

"Of course," said Chronov as he cracked a smile, "We'll have it your way then."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 17: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov, Chronov, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Rick, and Billy head back to the Command Center as the smurfs split up and wonder off. When they reached the Command Center, there sat an envelope on the table as Grandpa Smurf held Baby Smurf in his arms. "Chernov," said Grandpa Smurf, "We got mail."

"We do?" asked Chernov.

"Awhile you and the others were fighting the green smurf," said Grandpa Smurf, "A red smurf came by to deliver a letter, I recognized the red smurf as that Sergei character you've spared in the Humanoid Wars. He just walked in, sat the envelope on the desk, and walked out without saying a word."

Chernov grabbed the envelope and examined it, it said "Чернов Рэзнов" on the cover. "Its for me," said Chernov, "Albeit its written in Russian."

Chernov opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, Papa Smurf got a glimpse of the letter and realized it was written entirely of Russian. The only thing he could read is the names on the letter, "Yup its written in Russian," said Chernov, "Let me translate for you."

"Dear Wunderwaffe," read Chernov out loud, "We have captured 1 green smurfette and 2 green smurflings who had identified themselves as Rachael, Cherskey, and Nelly Reznov and claimed to be your family. They have been very cooperative in revealing your Colony's position, so they weren't harmed in anyway. We're holding them on ransom for 20 kilograms of gold, deliver the gold with the required wait and we'll release your fat girlfriend and your children unharmed. You have about 3 days to meet the deadline, or we'll have them executed."

"Signed, Adrian Dragovich, "General of the Red Smurf Army and Armed Forces."

Chernov took the letter and slammed it against the table, "Goddammit," he cursed loudly, "That explains why they haven't showed up!"

He then went silent, no one else said a word as he stared at the letter. "Chernov?" asked Chronov as he attempts to put his hand on Chernov's shoulder.

"Go away." barked Chernov before he punched Chronov in the cheek bone.

Chronov was knocked backwards into some machinery as Chernov ran out of the Command Center, Papa Smurf rushed outside and noticed Chernov is already long gone.

"Are you okay?" asked Smurfette as she helped Chronov up, popping his back in the process.

"Yeah," said Chronov, "I might as well deserved that, since I should have asked Rachael to come with us."

"He's gone guys," said Papa Smurf, "Chernov is quite fast, there's no way we could catch up to him."

"I know where he's heading," said Chronov, "When he punched me, an old memory of mine jogged back to life. The lab where he was born in, he'll be there around sunset."

"Should we go there then?" asked Rick.

"I'll go there," said Chronov, "I'll go there alone, Chernov won't listen to anyone but himself."

"He just punched you the cheek a few seconds ago." said Billy.

"And we both didn't annihilate each other as expected," said Chronov, "He probably figured that out when he saw you holding Baby Smurf."

"So what happens now?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"You guys stay here awhile I go find Chernov," said Chronov, "If any of you try to follow me, I'm going to turn you around and kick you back here. You understand that?"

"Yes." said the smurfs in unison.

"Good." said Chronov.

"Its going to get dark soon so you might need this," said Rick as he hands Chronov a Heavy-Duty flashlight, "Don't worry, the batteries are fresh. The flashlight might as well save your life."

"Thanks," said Chronov, "I'll see you guys later."

Chronov picked up his cane and heads off to fine Chernov, he knew exactly where Chernov is hiding.

He walked out of the Colony and covered 4 kilometers of ground as the sun touches the horizon, with light fading Chronov turned on his flashlight and made his way through the darkening woods of the forest. It didn't take long for him to find a mountain side, there he climbed up the cliff and made his way into a cave. He found his way into a secret lab, the abandoned lab that Chernov was born in. The massive metal door was cracked open, and so Chronov went through.

The place was pitch black, for a lab built by humans it was massive for Chronov. He remembered the place well, remembered it being abandoned. There was a lot of dust on the floor, and he noticed smurf size footsteps in the dust. He examined the footsteps and they appear recent, and whoever made them was running.

Chronov followed the footsteps and into a small room where he heard crying, he walked inside and discovered that the crying was coming from next to an active portable refrigerator on a counter. He climbed up the counter looked around, his flashlight revealed Chernov huddled in a small corner with his head buried in his knees.

"Your so easy to find." said Chronov.

"Your me, what do you expect?" muttered Chernov.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Chernov, "I've lost my Rachael several times and I didn't have an emotional breakdown, something else is at play."

Chronov glanced at the portable refrigerator before returning his attention to Chernov, "Oh I see why," said Chronov, "You still grieving about your mom's death."

"She's your mom too." said Chernov.

Chronov sat down next to Chernov and sat the flashlight aside, its glow is the only light in the room. "Chernov," said Chronov, "I thought that loosing my mom is the worst thing that happened in my life, but that all changed when my world literally came crashing down on my head. Ever since that hell came and went like lightning, I've completely forgotten about her until you've read that letter."

"You forgotten about her?" asked Chernov as he looked directly into Chronov's eyes.

"Her memory was replaced by the smurfs I lost," said Chronov, "She never came to mind for a century and a half until you punched me in the face, that thought brought me here and I found you. Now what makes you think that mom is going to help you when she's already dead?"

"I have no parents available to turn to," said Chernov, "Having Rachael in my life help ease the hurt from growing up without a mother, since she has a similar personality and look as her."

"You also in love with her because she's fat," said Chronov, "Admit it, I am basically you after all."

"Okay," chuckled Chernov, "I admit that I fell in love with her because she's fat, its because when I hold onto her it feels like mom."

"That is the weirdest excuse anyone has come up with," said Chronov, "Rachael is only away, not gone."

Chronov placed his arm around Chernov's shoulders and pressed him against himself, "Tell you what," said Chronov, "If I help save Rachael and your children, you help me and Billy get back home. What do you say?"

"How in the world would I get you and Billy back in your dimension?" asked Chernov, "I don't want to spend 50 years building a time machine."

"Find a more cheaper and efficient way," said Chronov, "I suppose those red smurfs might have something that might help us."

"Okay then," said Chernov, "Its a deal, but I don't even know where the red smurf base is at."

"I do," said Chronov, "It so happens that the letter has a return address."

"Dumb red smurfs." chuckled Chernov, "I'm not sure of sending green smurfs to help in her rescue, the red smurfs might kill her."

"Well its night," said Chronov, "We have darkness on our side."

"Your saying me and you go in there commando style and rescue her?" asked Chernov.

"Better," said Chronov, "We don't even have to do anything on our part, you'll see what I mean soon enough.

"Okay," said Chernov as he and Chronov stood up on their feet as he picked up the flashlight, "Lets do this then, its better than nothing anyway."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Ch 18: Dark Presence

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chronov too Chernov about 7 kilometers east to a large clearing, there they peer over a cliff and saw a massive red smurf base. The military installation is huge, it was surrounded in a concrete wall about 30 mm thick, barb wire, trenches filled with punji sticks, and towers with powerful spotlights. The base is about 100 square meters, so large that even being 3 kilometers away from the base it still looks huge to Chronov and Chernov.

"There's no way we're sneaking through that Chronov," said Chernov, "Its suicide."

"Who said anything about sneaking in?" asked Chronov.

"What are we doing exactly?" asked Chernov.

"Well its just around midnight and theirs a lunar ellipse about to happen," said Chronov as he pointed to the full moon, indeed its starting to creep into earth's shadow, "When the moon is entirely encased in earth's shadow, I'll unleash my fury upon the reds and I'll free Rachael and the smurflings from their prison."

"Assuming the red smurfs put them together," said Chernov, "This Adrian guy... there's no telling what he has in store for us."

"Guy," said Chronov, "Met his counterpart at Mendeleev, he ended up a prisoner there."

"Well whatever the gender," continued Chernov,

"Is a lunar eclipse necessary?" asked Chernov.

"Not really," said Chronov, "It makes my job a whole lot easier if we don't have the light of the moon involved, besides the eclipse will help increase the fear factor."

"Makes sense." added Chernov, "Heard mythical properties about lunar eclipses, so much for waiting for one."

"Just shut up and wait youngin," said Chronov, "Patience is the key, in the meantime we do recon and see what we can use."

Meanwhile, Rachael sat in her cell alone within the POW barracks. She had no idea where Cherskey and Nelly is, nor she had any idea where she's at. Home seems to be far away to her, but she doesn't care at that point. Her cell is 15 cubic centimeters large, the walls were made out of reinforced cinder block walls as the floors were made out of poured concrete.

The metal bars to her cell door were made out of 2 mm steel bars, they were specially strengthened to prevent Rachael's enormous strength from tearing them down. She just sat there, tired from crying. Her cell is only lit up by a single LED which isn't very bright, making it hard for her to see in her cell.

Suddenly she heard faint voices coming from down the hall, she got up and rushed to her cell bars to listen. She realized they're Cherskey and Nelly's voices, they sound like they're talking to each other. Relieved that they're okay, she walked back to her bed which was a simple wooden board supported by chains attached to the wall. She got up on the bed and looked out the tiny window above her and saw the moon, just halfway in earth's shadow.

"Hey," said a voice from behind, "Hey."

Rachael jumped and turned around to see a red smurf looking at her, "Da?" asked Rachael as she got down from her bed and sat on it, "Wait a minute? Sergei?"

The red smurf nods and smiles slightly, its been awhile since she last seen him. "What's happening?" asked Rachael, "Oh what's the point, you don't even speak English."

Sergei shrugged, he knew what Rachael meant.

Suddenly someone started speaking in Russian and Sergei turned and spoke to him, "Da da," said Sergei before he stepped aside. A general looking red smurf approached Rachael, he looks very muscular and slightly taller than the usual smurf but still shorter than Chernov. His uniform was brown and well clean, compared to the other red smurf's usual outfits.

"I suppose my comrade is keeping you company," said the general, "My name is General Adrian Dragovich, I was the one who wrote the ransom letter and have Sergei here deliver it. That should clear things up considering the fact Chernov doesn't know where you are."

"You speak English?" asked Rachael.

"And German," said Adrian "Spend a bit of time in Germany to salvage World War 2 technology, its not very easy you know."

"What's going on?" asked Rachael, "Why am I here? Where's my babies?"

"Your smurflings are down the hall," said General Dragovich, "If you can hear them, then they're nearby. You may be surprised to find Sergei alive?"

"What happened to him?" asked Rachael.

"Assuming that your boyfriend captured him and then let him go is a sign of good faith," said General Dragovich, "No one believed his story, they were just focused on killing him since going missing deems you a traitor and traitors are hereby shot via firing squad. I managed to have Sergei spared, he's been a curiosity to the red smurf army anyway. The only red smurf I know of that has Common Sense, which saved his life."

"Why you spared him?" asked Rachael.

"Its hard to get red smurfs like him these days," said Adrian, "Especially a veteran like Sergei."

"I have to ask," said Rachael, "Where did you get so many red smurf?"

"We clone them," said Adrian, "We never bother rescuing the ones who wound up missing or captured, cause they're easily replaced. Sergei here isn't a clone, which explains his passive behavior."

Suddenly Adrian spoke to Sergei about something and he saluted in response, then he ran off before Adrian returns his attention to Rachael. "I'll leave you here for now," said Adrian, "See what my officers would do to you."

Adrian soon walked away before Rachael says goodbye, within moments she's now alone again. Cherskey and Nelly's voices were now silent, Rachael assumed that they are sleeping and so tries to sleep herself.

It didn't take long for the lunar eclipse to occur, as the moon slips itself entirely in Earth's shadow he began to make his move. "Here we go Chernov," said Chronov, "Brace yourself, this is going to get ugly."

Chronov stuck out his hand and made it into a claw formation, suddenly all the lights in the red smurf base goes out. In the POW quarters, Rachael noticed the LED lightbulb above her head popped. Suddenly everything went pitch black, which began to frightened her. "Adrian?" she called out, "Sergei? Anybody?"

"Mom!" cried Cherskey's faint voice, "Its a power outage, nothing to be afraid of!"

"Oh." said Rachael.

Suddenly a loud groan echoed outside, all the red smurfs rushed out with guns drawn to see what's going on. With no lights present, the red smurfs had their flashlight mounted weapons drawn. They watch as a dark green cloud of smoke and fog blew over the red smurf base as the wind picks up, it soon engulfed the place which plunged it into total darkness. Just as fast as the cloud came, it vanished and the red smurfs were able to see the stars again.

A loud roar rippled through the air, terrifying all the red smurfs. Suddenly nearby objects became alive as a dark cloud of darkness engulfs them, the clouds had the texture of blood as it bleeds heavily from a wound awhile underwater. The red smurfs eyes widened as they saw the objects rose to the air and began to shake violently, then they hurled themselves at the unsuspecting red smurfs.

They were able to kill a few red smurfs as the entire base goes into full panic mode, suddenly tanks and smurfvees came alive as dark clouds engulf them. They began to move around and attempt to run over red smurfs as the tanks use its built-in weapons against the red smurfs. As the poltergeists attack the red smurfs, Rachael watched from her cell window as the darkness began to engulf the dead bodies it kills.

One by one, red smurf bodies develop the same cloud that was engulfing inanimate objects and they suddenly stood up. It was soon clear that they were possessed, and they began to attack their former comrades. Rachael was horrified at such carnage as she watch the possessed red smurfs began ripping apart the red smurfs with free will, just moments after their death they reanimate as one of them.

Rachael heard a groan behind her, she turned around and saw the cell door being engulfed by a dark cloud that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It began to shake violently before it slid open in a loud thud. Her main instinct was to protect her kids, and so she ran out her cell and down the hall to find her smurfling's cell room.

They were together, which was good. They held onto each other as they were able to make out Rachael standing before them, "How did you get out Mama?" asked Cherskey.

"I don't know," said Rachael, "Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly a black cloud engulfs the cell door, it shook violently before it slide open with a loud thud like Rachael's cell door. Without question, Cherskey and Nelly ran out of the cell and hugged Rachael's knees. "Let's go little ones," said Rachael, "I have no intention on staying here."

They soon ran down the hall and managed to find the stairway down, once they reached the first floor they saw blood smeared all over the walls as pieces of red smurf body parts were scattered all over the place. Just right across from Rachael and the twins was the main entrance to the building, "Let's go!" cried Rachael.

Rachael and the twins ran down the hall and reached the main entrance, when they opened it they saw many possessed red smurfs marching towards the defending red smurfs. They were surprised that the red smurfs weren't taking any damage, all the bullets they're being shot with simply bounced off their bodies by the darkness protecting them.

"Where do we go?" asked Nelly.

Suddenly a poltergeist smurfvee came speeding out of nowhere, it stopped in front of the green smurfs and the back passenger door opened on its own. Without thinking, the green smurfs dove inside the smurfvee and quickly buckled into their seat. The passenger side door shuts close and the poltergeist took off, making the green smurfs press against their seats.

"How can cars drive themselves?" asked Cherskey.

"It must be RC," said Rachael, "That could be it."

The poltergeist drove the green smurfs through an obstacle course, past the horrors and nightmares being unleashed against the smurfs. Rachael was horrified at first, but soon calmed down when the headlights of the poltergeist smurfvee came on. Ironically, the headlights were giving off green light instead of white light.

"I am scared!" cried Rachael, "I'm terrified, its too dark, and I don't know who's on our side! Somebody help me!"

"Hey look!" said Nelly as she reached down to the floor of the car, "Flashlight."

It was a Heavy-Duty lantern, designed to be used as a flashlight. Rachael grabbed it out of Nelly's hands and turned it on, the bright flash of light hurts Rachael's eyes and so she turned it off almost instantly.

The poltergeist smurfvee drove itself out of the red smurf base as it was engulfed in darkness, the poltergeist smurfvee then takes Rachael, Cherskey, and Nelly through the woods where it traveled several meters before stopping. Suddenly the smurfvee gave off a flash of light and the green headlights became white again, indicating that the smurfvee is no longer possessed.

"Whoa," said Rachael as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Okay my turn."

She climbed into the driver side seat and realized there's no key in the ignition, so she tore off its panel and tried to hotwire the car. She only succeeds in turning on the smurfvee's power, but wasn't able to start the engine. "Damn it!" cursed Rachael as she hits the steering wheel with her fist, "It was a good try anyway."

Nelly cracked open the window and fresh air seeped inside the car, suddenly they began to smell something. "Hey you smell that?" asked Cherskey.

"What?" asked Rachael.

"I smell something," said Cherskey, "Something familiar."

"I smell it too," said Nelly, "It smells like Daddy."

"Chernov?" asked Rachael, that's when she smelled the air as well, "He's near!"

Cherskey and Nelly unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car as Rachael follows suit, she then turned on the lantern and it gave off a powerful light. "Let's go babies," said Rachael, "I wonder how could it be Chernov."

Nearby, Chronov removes the darkness off of the red smurf base and glanced at Chernov. "What do you think?" asked Chernov.

"How did you do that?" asked Chernov.

"It takes will to do it," said Chronov, "You'll figure it out soon enough, right now lets go meet up with Rachael."

Chernov and Chronov got up to their feet and head into the forest, for a few minutes they wonder around in the darkness as Chronov uses his flashlight to shine the way. That's when he saw the glow of a lantern, Chernov can't believe his eyes.

"Rachael!" cried Chernov.

"Chernov!" cried Rachael as she drops the lantern and rushed towards Chernov.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly, their eyes filled with tears of joy. "I thought I've lost you for good." said Chernov, "I'm glad I was wrong."

"I knew you would come and get me." said Rachael.

"I'm always here for you," said Chernov, "But I didn't save you as I merely watched, Chronov was responsible for the dark presence you've just experienced."

"That explains a lot," said Rachael, "I just wanna go home."

"Its a long walk," said Chernov, "We'll might not be back at the Colony till morning."

"We best leave now," said Chronov, "Cause I think the green smurfs will be dropping the Toxic Corrosion bomb on this base by sunrise, we best head back now."

"But the smurfvee we rode out of the base doesn't work." said Rachael.

"I'll make it work," said Chronov, "Just relax, I'll take care of everything."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Ch 19: Nuclear Bomb

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chronov managed to get the car up and running using his darkness abilities, though it frightened Rachael she seemed more calmer now since she's with Chernov again. Rachael and the twins slept throughout the night as the group head back towards the Colony, the drive didn't take that long and so they arrived before dawn. When Chernov heads into the Command Center, he see's Rick sleeping with Dashie in his bed with fresh bottles of beer nearby.

Chernov chuckled as he leaves the two to sleep and joins up with Rachael, "So where do you wanna stay for the night?" he asked.

"Somewhere with a comfortable bed," said Rachael as she yawns, "And boy I'm tired."

Chernov managed to find a vacant spider hole and he and Rachael walked inside, there sat a comfortable bed well suited for the two's needs. They both lie down on it and slept in each others arms for the entire night, Cherskey and Nelly managed to snuggle with them as they sleep. Settled in, they both slept well throughout the night.

The next morning, Chernov and Rachael got out of bed and walked over to the Command Center. Papa Smurf was there as Rick was busy tinkering with his HAM radio, "Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes its me," said Chernov, "I wonder where Chronov is at this time of day."

"Our you okay?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes Papa Smurf." said Chernov.

"Oh what do you know," said Papa Smurf as he looks at Rachael, "You found Rachael."

"Chronov found me," said Rachael, "Its a long story, we'll tell you later."

"We dumped that bomb of yours onto the red smurf base Chernov," said Rick, "Just an hour ago, the destruction was completely devastating."

"How interesting," said Chernov, "Is the war finally over?"

"Yeah there's a bit of a problem," said Rick, "We aren't able to find that nuclear weapon Chronov had described, we fear its being deployed as we speak."

"I'm sure its out there somewhere," said Chernov, "We just have to find it."

Meanwhile, high above the skies over the Green Smurf Colony was a single red smurf bomber carrying the dreaded nuclear weapon. It was soon detected by the Command Center's radar system, Rick scramble to read the findings. "Just one bomber?" asked Rick, "One?"

"Maybe that's the nuclear weapon you're talking about." said Chernov, "Where's it heading?"

"Its heading for us," said Rick, "Oh dear god."

"AA guns," ordered Chernov, "Now."

Rick agreed and activated the air raid siren, the sirens blare out all across the Colony. The green smurfs quickly realize that there isn't an immediate threat and they all tune in to their radios, that's where Chernov came in. He pulled up a chair and sat at the HAM radio desk as Rick turned it on, he then handed the microphone to Chernov.

"Attention all Green Smurfs of the Green Smurf Colony," announced Chernov, "For the first time in our history, a NUCLEAR bombing warning has been issue. I repeat, a Nuclear Bombing warning as been issued for all green smurf villages. All households must be evacuated at once, I repeat, an evacuation is ordered for the entire Green Smurf Colony. We have a bomber above us containing a nuclear warhead, all air force units are ordered to shoot the plane down at once. All evacuating green smurfs head west to the Smurf Village, that's an order."

Chernov sat the microphone aside and glared at Rick and Papa Smurf, "I can't believe I did that," said Chernov, "I don't even know if that bomber is armed with a nuclear bomb."

"If it is armed with a nuclear bomb," said Rick as he stares at the radar screen, "The size of it will make it appropriate for one."

As both cyan and green smurfs scramble to evacuate their home, aurora fighter planes took off into the sky. They flew up to the altitude where the bomber is and examined it, it was the largest bomber they ever seen. The red star on the sides and wings of the aircraft indicate that the bomber is red smurf, suddenly they saw the bomb doors open and a large bomb fell out. The sudden loss of weight made the bomber jolt upward and auroras were able to quickly shoot it down, "Enemy bomber neutralized!" screamed an aurora fighter pilot, "But deadly payload has been released, its heading for the center of the Colony!"

"Does it have a nuclear symbol on it?" asked Chernov on the radio.

"Yes!" cried the Aurora, "I'm getting out of here!"

Chernov pushed the microphone and rushed outside, there they managed to see the nuclear bomb at the top of the sky. He then walked back to the HAM radio and picked up the mike, "Green smurfs and smurfettes," he said calmly, "Its been an honor serving as your leader."

He sat the microphone down and held out his hand towards Rachael, she took it and the two walked out of the Command Center as Papa Smurf and Rick walked behind, around the Green Smurf Colony all activity ceased as they all looked up at the bomb falling to earth.

"Are we going to be burned or torn apart?" asked Rachael.

"Vaporized," said Chernov, "Down to the individual atoms."

"Oh crap." muttered Rachael.

Cherskey and Nelly walked up and hugged their parents tightly, Chernov and Rachael picked up a twin and held them close to their chest. "Whatever you do," said Chernov, "Don't open your eyes."

Everyone held their breath, thinking its the end. Smurfette was with Lizzy and Billy, they held onto each other as Sassette and Baby Smurf nearby do the same. Some green smurfs made a mad dash out of the Colony or head underground, though the survival attempts were courageous they aren't able to get enough distance from ground zero.

The Green Smurf air force took to the skies, going AWOL in on attempt of self-survival. The stealth bombers managed to stuff several dozen green smurfs into their cargo bay before joining the auroras in the skies, the best idea they managed to come up with was climbing to an altitude where the blast cannot reach them.

As the bomb nears the ground, everything began to feel like time was slowing down. The air slowly became stagnant as birds silence their songs, it almost feels like the world stopped altogether.

Chronov wasn't too worried about the impending inevitable, since he's already on death's highway due to advancing age. To him, it's like taking the nearest exit off the highway. But this is not the case, he knew red smurf engineering was horribly flawed and so he calculated that the chances of the nuclear bomb exploding is very low.

"Goodbye Rachael," said Chernov, "Goodbye little ones, I always loved you guys in my heart."

"It was fun until it lasted," said Rachael, "I think I'm going to crap myself."

Everybody turned away as the bomb hits the earth around 101 kilometers per hour, giving off a loud thud. All the green and cyan smurfs waited for the explosion, after a moment passed the sirens died down and all was silent.

"Did it go off yet?" asked Rachael.

"Since we haven't vaporized yet," assuming Chernov, "I assume it did not."

It was a major relief to the smurfs, but the danger was far from over. Everyone rushed to where the bomb had landed, thinking it was a dud. When the smurfs got there, they saw a huge crater about 8 cm in circumference. Sitting at the bottom of the crater was a large yellow bomb surprisingly still intact. The smurfs were able to make out the nuclear radiation symbol smack dab on the side of the bomb, which removes any doubt from the green smurfs that it was indeed a nuclear bomb.

"Is it a dud?" asked Rachael as she look down at the bomb.

"It probably is," said Chernov, "Its still a threat, it must be defused or it would explode."

"Who's going to defuse it?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I'll do it," said Chernov, "I'm an expert on nuclear weapons, I know how to built an atomic bomb and I sure do know how to disarm one. Wish me luck."

Chernov hopped into the crater as Chronov approach the rim, "I hope you burn your ass from the radioactive material." joked Chronov.

"How encouraging Chronov." said Chernov sarcastically.

Chernov approached the bomb and tore a panel off its side, "Good lord," said Chernov as he peers inside, "Its a mess in here, no wonder it never went off."

"Just be careful Chernov." said Rachael worriedly.

Chernov began to work on the inside of the bomb, everyone held their breath as he pokes around the bomb's electrical wiring and began to rip out some circuits. He pulled out a round silver like sphere and tossed it out of the crater, "Plutonium core," said Chernov, "No core, no nuclear reaction. The bomb's defused."

"Hooray! cheered the green and cyan smurfs.

The joy was short lived however, as the bomb suddenly detonates in a non-nuclear explosion, sending radioactive material out of the crater and into the crowd nearby.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Ch 20: Ugh

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Fortunately, the crowd of smurfs managed to run away as green florescent goo rains down from where they once stood, everyone was horrified when they saw the mushroom cloud rising from the crater. "NO!" cried Rachael as she got down onto her knees, "No! No! No! No! NO! It's not fair, its not-"

"I'm... okay." said Chernov as he climbs out of the crater.

Rachael was relieved that Chernov was still alive, he was covered in the green goo that came out of the bomb. "When I mean burn your ass in radioactive material," said Chronov, "I mean it."

"You don't have to bring up the fact." said Chernov.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachael.

"No," said Chernov, "I am pissed and covered in a radioactive Strontium isotope, I'm so not okay."

"Let's get a bond fire, a fire hose, and a pair of fresh clothing for Chernov." said Chronov, "And we best hurry."

Green smurfs scramble to get the required things for Chernov, they created a large camp fire nearby as Chernov removes his clothes before tossing them into the fire. He was then hosed down with water naked in an effort to remove the radioactive material on his body, Rachael was kind enough to hand Chernov some shampoo for his hair since a lot of the goo was stuck onto it.

Finally, Rick handed him a camouflage pants and smurf hat which he quickly puts on. "So um, Chronov," said Chernov, "How am I going to build a inter-universal portal?"

"You'd just had a nuclear bathtism and you ask me to build such a device the next?" asked Chronov.

"Just get it over with already." insist Chernov.

It took two weeks to build the portal, during that time the green smurfs had confirmed the destruction of the red smurf base. But Chernov wasn't sure and ordered the air force to scout a radius of 50 kilometers around the Colony for red smurfs, twice. Sure enough, the reconnaissance group found 40 more red smurf bases and they were bombs by the stealth bombers.

Nothing escapes the eye of Chernov however, and ordered the scouting and raiding of red smurf bases to occur both day and night. The attacks were successful everytime, virtually no resistance was attempted. The red smurfs tried to fight back with AA guns, but since they can't see the bombers they can't attack them. So they spray the sky with ammo and missiles, virtually wasting the reserves they had left.

Using high-precision lasers, Chernov and Chronov managed to make a circular portal. The green smurfs looked on as Chronov shook hands with Chernov, "Well I guess this is goodbye," said Chronov, "Probably the last time we'll see each other, I've set the portal to take you back at the very moment you left your universe so you didn't miss anything."

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Billy, "I'm not sure how I'm going to move on with my life at this point."

"I'm sure you can think of something," said Chernov, "There are plenty of opportunities out there, all you have to do is find them."

"I'm going to miss you Billy." said Smurfette as she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too," said Billy, "I hope for the best for you."

The smurfs look on as Chernov starts up the portal, Smurfette quickly rushed out of the way as all the smurfs get back. "I don't know what's going to happen," said Chernov, "This technology is new to me."

"You'll figure it out," said Chronov, "In 50 years."

"Right." said Chernov sarcastically.

Chronov approached Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf, "I have something from your counterparts," said Chronov as he pulls out what looks like a couple piece of dirty red and yellow fabric, "I pulled these off their clothes before I laid them to rest, I kept them with me ever since. I recommend you have it, their memory is too hard for me to bare anymore.

He handed Papa Smurf the red cloth and handed Grandpa Smurf the yellow one, "Thanks Chronov," said Papa Smurf, "I appreciate it."

"Just for the record," said Chronov, "Awhile Billy was still Baby Smurf, I placed him behind the controls of a bulldozer and had him destroyed your counterpart's lab. Turns out it wasn't a smart idea, as he went crashing through several more mushroom buildings. Those were good times, I'll figure out a way to send you the video footage of everything once I get back. I'm going to miss you smurfs, the first thing I'm going to do once I get back home is to dig my own grave since I feel death is close at hand. But it can wait, I have plenty of time to tie loose ends."

"Okay, here we go." announced Chernov, "Get into position."

Chronov and Billy stood in front of the portal, "Here we go," said Chernov, "In 5, 4, 3, 2 1."

Chernov hits the go button and rushes to safety as all the smurfs waved goodbye, within a flash of light Chronov and Billy were sucked in almost immediately. The portal soon broke and immediately shuts down, when the dust clears the portal lie in ruins. No sign of Chronov or Billy anywhere, they must have gone through. "Well that's over." said Chernov.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rick.

"I know what I'm going to do," said Chernov, "I'm going to go home and pick up where I have left off, and pretend all this never even happened."

"Oh come on Chernov," insist Rachael as she wrapped her arms around Chernov from behind, "We just won a victorious victory against the red smurfs, we should celebrate."

"Okay then," said Chernov, "Its on the house at GSV 10 guys."

"URA!" cheered the green smurfs.

As the green smurfs rushed towards GSV 10, Rachael lets go of Chernov and the two approached Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "I have to apologize that we dragged you into this mess."

"Its okay Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "I understand its me and my smurfs' war as well."

"Someone has to take responsibility for the damage Paps," said Chernov, "And that would be me, I lead this Colony after all."

"How brave of you Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "Especially about how to deal with Father Time."

"I don't think Father Time would be upset," said Chernov, "We played by the rules of physics and no magic is involved, he probably isn't aware on what just happened here unless someone told him about it all. But what the hell, I'm going to oversee my green smurfs before they start getting drunk so I suggest you take your smurfs home. If you wanna join us, its your choice. Parties like this has afterburns in the mornings, damn the hangovers."

"I'll think I'll join you Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "Life is short after all."

"I am so f#cked," cursed Chernov, "I just knew deep down there are bizarre consequences amidst, but its all in a day's work though."

"How about it smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Should we celebrate?"

"Yeah!" said the smurfs in unison.

The smurfs joined their green counterparts as Chernov and Rachael followed behind, when night falls the partying became intense. Everyone was drunk, singing, dancing, and are beginning to start a large bon fire. It was then when they began to strip naked where Chernov and Rachael decide to call it a night, awhile boozed up with alcohol they managed to find a quiet spider hole where they made love on a cot. With Chernov's thinking clouded with alcohol, he was able to put a smile on his face and maintain it.

"I never seen you so happy before," said Rachael, "Why is that?"

"I have no idea," said Chernov, slurring a bit, "But what does matter is that you're happy, which makes me happy."

"Like I heard that one before." laughed Rachael.

"Not when I'm drunk," excused Chernov, "That was stupid of me, at least I still have my judgment."

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Rachael, "Badly."

"With nothing on?" asked Chernov.

"Does it matter?" asked Rachael.

"With a party on no," said Chernov, "I'll wait until you get back, just don't hurt yourself in the dark."

"I have a flashlight," said Rachael, "Now if only I could find my balance."

Rachael gets off of the cot and stumbles to her feet, she walked out of the spider hole as Chernov looks on, "I wonder what you look like in a dress." blurted out Chernov.

"I'm too fat for a dress." said Rachael.

"That didn't stop some smurfettes." chuckled Chernov.

Rachael ground as she walked out of the spider hole, by the time she out of earshot he became fixative of the LED bulb at the top of the spider hole. The LED glowed brightly with a soft white color, spreading evenly throughout the spider hole, "Where's the switch?" he asked himself.

Chernov just lie there as he looked around the spider hole for the light switch, the alcohol however cloud his vision and cannot locate the switch properly. He returned his gaze at the light and began to think of destroying it, suddenly the bulb was engulfed with a black cloud and it explodes in white sparks.

"Interesting," said Chernov, "Very interesting..."

**THE END!**


End file.
